


24 days of shipmas

by joshwrites



Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bromance, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Drabble Collection, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Family Feels, First Christmas, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Meet-Cute, Mistletoe, Misunderstandings, Multi, Pining, Pre-Slash, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 30,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshwrites/pseuds/joshwrites
Summary: A drabble a day leading up to Christmas, multiple pairings.





	1. surprise, suprise

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of 24. Prompt: “I didn’t expect you, of all people, to be this excited about Christmas.”

Zosia had to do a double-take when she entered Jac’s normally sleek apartment. Everywhere she looked there was a Christmas decoration. Lights, tinsel, ornaments. She gave a suspicious look at the mistletoe hanging up in the doorway. It was only November 20th and it looked like Jac Naylor had gone all out in decorating her apartment. She had a thought that maybe it was Jac who was responsible for the decorating in the hospital as well if this is how much effort she went to.  
  
  
  
This was so unlike Jac that it left Zosia speechless for a few minutes.  
  
  
  
She only realised she hadn’t moved from the entrance to the apartment when she heard Jac clear her throat, a perfectly arched brow rising above those green eyes as she glanced at her.   
  
  
  
“I-” Zosia finally moved from her spot, walking slowly down the hallway as she shrugged her winter coat off and draped it over the back of a chair.   
  
  
  
“I didn’t expect you, of all people, to be this excited about Christmas.” She spoke, her eyes still scanning the apartment with slight awe.   
  
  
  
“It’s for Emma.” Jac shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly as she sunk down into the plush sofa in her open plan living room.  
  
  
  
Zosia shot Jac a look, she knew all of this couldn’t just be for Emma. Maybe there was a soft warm side of Jac after all. She only ever caught small glimpses of it, if she blinked she would miss it but it seemed Christmas had a profound effect on the sharp-eyed cardiothoracic surgeon.  
  
  
  
A smile pulled at the brunette’s lips as she sat in the space beside Jac on the sofa. “This is really amazing,” her eyes scaled the ceiling before she spotted the perfectly decorated Christmas tree in the corner.  
  
  
  
Jac eyed Zosia, a small smug look on her face at Zosia’s reaction.  
  
  
  
“Eggnog?” She offered with a smirk.  
  
  
  
Zosia's eyes finally landed on the woman sat next to her, she noticed the shaker in her hand that was no doubt full of eggnog before catching the smug look on her face. She rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
  
She took a moment to wonder where Jac managed to get the eggnog from without her noticing but to be fair she had been fairly distracted.  
  
  
  
Zosia settled back in the sofa as she watched Jac pour them both drinks.  
  
  
  
Today was just full of surprises, it seemed.


	2. you and me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of 24. Prompt: First Christmas

Serena was pacing up and down wondering if she had got everything ready for Bernie and hers first Christmas together as a proper couple. The turkey was brought and defrosting in the sink, the decorations were almost ready and there was wine stocked up in the kitchen. But there was something missing.  
  
  
  
Serena’s present to Bernie. Well, she had a present but it wasn’t a proper present as it was something that they always did anyway. She had to think of something else to get her.  
  
  
  
Bernie watched her getting worked up and snuck up behind her, wrapping comforting arms around her waist and dropping her chin to rest on her shoulder.  
  
  
  
“What’s the matter, sweetheart?“ She asked before leaning and pressing an affectionate kiss to the crook of her neck. Serena hummed softly and tilted her head back to give her more access.  
  
  
  
"I’m trying to see if we have everything we need for Christmas.” She mumbled distractedly and Bernie lets out a sigh but didn't move.  
  
  
  
“If you mean presents then you have no need to worry. You don’t need to get me anything.” Bernie said reassuringly but Serena just shook her head.  
  
  
  
“No. I want to get you a present, Bernie.” Serena argued with a furrow of her eyebrows and Bernie sighed again.  
  
  
  
“Why?” She asked and Serena turned to face her, her hands moving to gently hold on to her hips.  
  
  
  
“I want this Christmas to be perfect for us, Bernie. We’ve both been through a lot this year and I just want, I just want this to be special.”  
  
  
  
Bernie was stunned by Serena’s honesty and a bright smile appeared on her face. She held out her arms and Serena wrapped herself tightly around her. They stood there for a few moments as they comforted in each others silence, breathing in each others perfume.  
  
  
  
“Whatever happens, it will be special. You me and Jason, that’s all I need. You are enough.” She whispered before leaning in and pressing a tender kiss to Serena’s forehead.  
  
  
  
Serena looked up at Bernie, her eyes filled with emotion. This is all she had ever wanted. To be happy. With Bernie. She trusted in her words and her heart swelled.  
  
  
  
“What did I do to deserve you?” She muttered under her breath before she leant up and pulled her girlfriend into a passionate kiss which she responded to in kind.


	3. for a pessimist, i’m pretty optimistic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of 24. Prompt: “i got you for secret santa so i got you this really expensive but sentimental gift that you’ve always wanted, hoping you’ll never find out it’s from me — and that i’ve been in love with you 1234567 years”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know where this came from, it just sort of ran away with me which is probably how it ended up being 2k words. Oops. Not so much a drabble anymore, aye? Also, I found it just as hard as Zosia did to think of a present for Jac so I just made something up.

Zosia had to school her features when she opened the card and found out who she got for her Secret Santa. She didn’t know whether to be happy or terrified. Her heart jumped as she thumbed over the name scrawled in messy ink before pocketing the note in the pocket of her scrub pants. She had both gotten the name that she wanted and the name she was dreading. One, Jac Naylor.  
  
  
  
Once she got a moment to herself, she knocked her head against her locker. A million thoughts whizzing around in her head. She had long thought about what she would do if this happened but now it was a reality she was at a complete loss.  
  
  
  
She knew there was a budget for these things, nothing over twenty quid or whatever but Zosia was pretty sure she wasn’t going to keep to that. She wanted to get Jac something special. Something that would stand out, something that she would actually **want.** She knew that Jac hated these things, always getting given a basic generic gift that she no doubt would bin on the way back to her office. She didn’t want that to be the case for her. She wanted to surprise her with something special. She was counting on a different reaction. She knew Jac wouldn’t give much away in front of everyone else because that was Jac, but she would be able to tell by the look in her eyes if she was intrigued or pleased by the gift.  
  
  
  
If Jac did have the same bored look on her face at opening her gift it would probably break Zosia’s heart a little. Or a lot.  
  
  
  
She thought long and hard what to get her boss, researching into the depths of the universe for something striking.   
  
  
  
Jac didn’t give many clues, she was a very private person who almost never revealed anything about herself that she didn’t want other people to know. So, trying to surprise her with something that she had always wanted but never actually expressed that she did made things extremely difficult for Zosia.  
  
  
  
She had been up for god knows how many hours now trying to find the perfect little gift for Jac, glancing at the clock she swore under her breath. It was nearly 4am and she had to be back at work for 7. She was just about to shut her laptop and give in completely when she saw it. Like a halo appearing out of nowhere, it called to her.  
  
  
  
She blew out a breath she hadn’t even realised she’d been holding a large smile appeared on her lips. This was it. This was the gift.  
  
  
  
It didn’t look like much, certainly not to anyone else but Zosia knew this would be something that Jac would secretly want.   
  
  
  
There was an auction. For some charity thing, Zosia didn’t bother reading the details her eyes zoning in on what was on offer.  
  
  
  
There was a man named Dr. Silverster Benedict. Some posh nonce by the sound of it but he was arguably the best Cardiothoracic surgeon in the country. Jac probably had every published book, study, manuscript whatever– they had ever written.   
  
  
  
She knew that she looked up to him, massively. Not that she would ever admit this of course. Oh no. Not Jac.   
  
  
  
But as soon as she that name it clicked for Zosia, she remembered seeing his name littered all over Jac’s office. She knew there must be something in it.   
  
  
  
The auction was offering for a once in a lifetime opportunity of performing surgery alongside the great Silvester Benedict as well as an opportunity to join his practice on a trial basis. She thought about it, a pull on her heart at the thought of Jac leaving Holby City. But it was for bigger and better things and it was only for a trial basis. Two months, max. Plus she would still be in London so it wasn’t like Zosia would never see her. But—  
  
  
  
She let out a heavy sigh. She knew that Jac would kill for that opportunity, the two greats working side by side. Even if it was for a limited time only. Even if it was for just that one surgery only. She hoped she was right in thinking that this was something that Jac would want. That she hadn’t gotten this wrong but without a second thought, she closed her eyes took a deep breath and started bidding.  
  
  
  
Zosia woke up with her alarm blaring and her head mashed against the keyboard. She woke up with a jolt, looking around blearily before twisted her neck groaning at the pain from sleeping in such an awkward position. She could have only been asleep for a couple of hours.  
  
  
  
With a small huff, she got up and walked over to her alarm clock, smacking her hand down with more force than was necessary to shut the thing off. She wiped the sleep out of her eyes before she remembered why it was she fell asleep at her desk in the first place. The auction.  
  
  
  
She ran back over to her laptop and looked at the screen. It took a few moments for it to sink in. She— she had done it. She had won the motherfucking auction. She jumped up and down in excitement. Yes. She pointedly didn’t look at how much money she had spent, knowing she would probably be struggling for the next few months but it was worth it. It was going to be worth it, she was sure of it.   
  
  
  
Zosia couldn’t wipe the beaming smile as she got herself ready that morning. A thrill of excitement and anticipation jolted through her every time she got a glance at Jac that day.   
  
  
  
December 20th rolled around pretty fast, the day of the Secret Santa exchange and it would be fair to say that Zosia March was shitting it. She was so nervous. For the first time doubt started to run through her, what if it was too much? What if she didn’t like it? What if she took offence to it? Zosia took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. That’s all she had to do. Keep calm and try not rouse any suspicion.  
  
  
  
She could not let her found out that this came from her. If she did, she was done for. This wasn’t just come ordinary gift. Thought and time and affection had gone into it. This was way above and beyond what would be expected.   
  
  
  
She had tried to disguise her handwriting on the label of the neatly wrapped present otherwise, she knew Jac would instantly be able to recognise it and then it would be game over.  
  
  
  
She placed the present in the mix that was on the centre table in the staff room when she arrived that morning. The present opening was at lunch and Zosia swore the morning had never dragged so long.  
  
  
  
Finally, it was time.  
  
  
  
Zosia stood on the edge of the semi—circle and had to pinch her skin hard as anxiety ran through her bones. She watched as each person took turns to open their present. The usual generic things, a bottle of wine, chocolate, a cheese board. Zosia swallowed thickly, her present was going to stand out even more than she originally thought.   
  
  
  
She took a deep breath which then caught in her throat on its way out when she heard Jac’s name being called. This was it. Zosia’s hands were trembling as she nervously looked over at Jac. She had her usual bored would—rather—be—anywhere—but—here look on her face.   
  
  
  
Zosia watched her carefully as she quickly ripped the paper off before pausing, her eyes furrowing and then widening as she took in what was written on the pieces of paper that she was now holding in her hands.   
  
  
  
Zosia felt like she couldn’t breathe.   
  
  
  
Jac didn’t say anything for a while and curious and expectant eyes were all on her, wanting to know what she had just opened and why she hadn’t just muttered her usual snarky remark and moved on.   
  
  
  
Jac finally lifted her eyes off the page, her eyes soft but her voice stern. “Who got me this?” Her lips were in a thin line, not giving anything away.  
  
  
  
Despite the fact the whole point of the Secret Santa was that you didn’t tell who you got and who you’d been given, nobody dared to argue with her. Resounding no’s, shakes of the head and baffled looks appeared on the faces of their colleagues.   
  
  
  
Jac’s eyes searched the room before they landed on Zosia. Zosia with wide eyes and dry lips and a clear panic—stricken look on her face.   
  
  
  
Jac simply arched a perfectly carved eyebrow at her.  
  
  
  
“I— uh. I— no.” Zosia stumbled over her words, trying to wet her lips as her mouth ran dry. Fuck. She tried again. “I— gotta go.” She quickly trailed off before darting out of the room and running. Running. Running. She had to get away. She felt like she was about to have a heart attack. She knew that Jac knew as soon as she landed her eyes on her that it was her who bought her the gift.  
  
  
  
She didn’t know what to or say and she just crumbled like a pathetic teenage girl in front of her. How was she able to ever come back from this?  
  
  
  
She found herself on the roof before she had even realised it. The blast of cold air on her face helped, she took in deep breaths in and out, in and out, in and out until she was breathing normally again. Her hands were still shaking but at least now she could blame that on the cold and not because of the panic and anxiety that Jac had just found out that her feelings for her were most certainly more than just platonic.  
  
  
  
Zosia was leaning against the metal railing, forgotten tears rolling down her flushed cheeks when Jac finally found her. She still had the pieces of paper in her hand, although they were scrunched up a bit by the tightening of her fists.   
  
  
  
“Zosia.” She called, her voice loud in the shattering silence.  
  
  
  
Zosia jumped, quickly turning once she heard her name. She could recognise that voice anywhere. This was it. This was her life ending.  
  
  
  
Jac paced over to her in long strides, an unreadable look on her face.  
  
  
  
Zosia took a deep breath and started talking as soon as Jac was in arms reach. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I know it was too much and it was stupid I just wanted to get you something special. Something that you would actually like not the usual old tat and I—” Zosia still hadn’t come up for breath, her eyes pointedly staring at the floor. She couldn’t bring herself to look at Jac, she twisted her hands together painfully. Her words stuttering with emotion.  
  
  
  
Jac was getting frustrated and without any warning, she pressed a forceful kiss to Zosia’s unsuspecting lips to shut her up. “Stop talking.”  
  
  
  
Zosia looked up her mouth agape in surprise. She stood like that for a moment, her eyes searching her mentor’s face. “But I—”  
  
  
  
“Nope.” Jac shushed her. Her eyes weren’t filled with anger, betrayal or disappointment like Zosia was expecting. There was a small smile pulling at her lips and her eyes glittered with emotion.  
  
  
  
“Thank you,” Jac whispered just loud enough for Zosia to hear it above the wind.   
  
  
  
“You’re not mad?” Zosia asked in puzzlement.  
  
  
  
Jac let out a small laugh. “No, this is the most thoughtful gift I have ever been given. It threw me a bit. But, I couldn’t ask for anything better. You know me better than I thought you did.” She admitted with a quirk of her lips.  
  
  
  
Zosia finally allowed herself to smile again. “You’re welcome.” She allowed her shoulders to slump in slight relief. Maybe her life wasn’t completely ruined after all.   
  
  
  
Jac reached out with her empty hand and pulled Zosia to her. “In the future though, just tell me how you feel. This great big grand gesture thing isn’t really my thing.” She smirked before pulling Zosia in for another kiss. Zosia was ready for it this time, moving her lips with Jac’s as her hands moved around to hold the small of her back.   
  
  
  
She couldn’t help but smile into the kiss as all her worries melted away.   
  
  
  
Jac moved her hand to hold the back of Zosia’s neck, taking control of the kiss and pulling her closer. The moment was interrupted far too soon as they both felt the beginning of raindrops land on their skin. Jac quickly stashed the papers under the grey hospital jacket she had put on before coming up to the roof in her last attempt effort to find Dr March.   
  
  
  
They both pulled away, laughter escaping their lips.  
  
  
  
“Be at my place tonight for 7. Don’t be late.” Jac told her and with that she turned and stalked back over to the door to the roof.  
  
  
  
It took Zosia a little longer to catch up. She stood there stunned for a moment, her brain trying to catch up with what just happened. She touched her fingers to her kiss—swollen lips in amazement. “Wow,” She shook her head out of her reverie, realising she was getting soaked by the heavy downpour of rain.   
  
  
  
“Shit.”  
  
  
  
She rushed over to the door and took the steps back down. She idly wondered how on earth she was supposed to survive the rest of her shift with the thoughts currently circulating around her brain.


	4. pull me in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of 24. Prompt: Serena pulling Bernie into a kiss with her scarf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk man

Bernie had a collection of scarfs, a whole wardrobe worth of them in fact. Serena had only realised just how many she had once she had moved in with her and Jason. It was ridiculous and she told her it was ridiculous. That didn’t stop her from buying more, though. Serena had threatened her on more than one occasion that she would start throwing them out behind Bernie’s back if she didn’t stop it.  
  
  
  
The problem was that over time Serena grew quite attached to the mass collection of scarves that Bernie had hoarding in her closet. They were a mixture of patterns and colours and textures but one thing they all had in common was they looked good around Bernie’s neck.  
  
  
  
Never in her life did she ever think that she would find a scarf sexy but when Bernie was involved, that’s just how things panned out.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Serena growled in frustration, Bernie had been winding her up all day. At work, she had gone against her decisions, gotten herself too involved with patient care and intervened with her own patient. As they left the hospital together, the blonde woman was getting on her last nerve. She watched with narrow eyes as Bernie wrapped that damned scarf back around her neck.  
  
  
  
“What the hell were you playing at today?” Serena spoke, the anger and frustration clear on her face.   
  
  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Bernie sounded nonchalant which only made Serena angrier.   
  
  
  
“As if you don’t know what you’ve done. You’ve done nothing but wind me up, go against my word and cause trouble.” She huffed, walking closer her.  
  
  
  
“Oh, for god sake-” Bernie rolled her eyes dramatically about to go on a spiel of something or another but Serena didn’t allow her to talk anymore.  
  
  
  
“Shut up,” She growled, a fire in her eyes. She gripped her hands on the ends of Bernie’s flowing scarf and pulled her the rest of the way towards her. She paused for a moment, her eyes locked onto Bernie’s before she pressed her lips firmly against hers.   
  
  
  
She let out all of her day’s anger and frustration into the kiss, his hands still clenched tightly around Bernie’s scarf. She pulled back just slightly, to flick her eyes between Bernie’s eyes and her lips before she pressed back on to her and slamming their bodies against the wall behind them.   
  
  
  
Bernie let out a startled squeal at the uncharacteristic action from Serena but she wasn’t about to complain instead, she wrapped an arm around Serena’s shoulders, keeping their bodies firmly pressed together and return the hungry kiss with pressure of her own.   
  
  
  
She slid her leg between Serena’s and pushed her thigh up slightly to nudge at her crotch.  
  
  
Serena let out a breathy moan, her lips still firmly glued to Bernie’s before she pushed back more forcefully, her face flushed and her breathing heavy.   
  
  
  
“Not here.” She muttered, her eyes glancing around anxiously as she just realised what they were doing and where they were.  
  
  
  
“But when we get home, you’re gonna get it.” Serena promised with a threatening tone before turned on her heel and started to walk towards the car park.  
  
  
  
A smirk pulled at the side of Bernie’s lips as she watched her walk away with a satisfied glint in her eye. Her plan had worked. Sometimes Serena just needed a little pushing.


	5. your eyes are like stars right now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 of 24. Prompt: Snowfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some more Berena fluff for your viewing pleasure.

Bernie stood at the window with Serena as she watched the snow sprinkling down from the sky. The piles of snow glittered like diamonds in the cold December night, but Bernie thought it couldn't hold a candle to Serena's chocolate brown eyes.  
  
  
  
She sipped at the mug of hot chocolate she was holding. "It's so beautiful out here. You can see the stars so clearly glittering the sky."  
  
  
  
Bernie hummed in agreement, briefly glancing at the stars, which were more visible out here, before returning her gaze to Serena once more.  
  
  
  
Serena smiled, sinful lips curving upward over the edge of her mug. "You're not even looking, are you?"  
  
  
  
Bernie shrugged. "Why would I? I've got my very own star right next to me." She grinned goofily.  
  
  
  
Serena chortled and turned to face her with a roll of her eyes. "You're such a sap, Bernie."  
  
  
  
"Maybe. But you love that about me."  
  
  
  
"I do." Bernie felt warm from Serena's words. She had expressed similar sentiments often enough lately that she knew that she meant them the same way she did. That in itself was a Christmas miracle.  
  
  
  
Serena yawned, stretching like a lithe cat, and Bernie had to glance away when her movements lifted her sweater to reveal the small strip of skin above her stomach.  
  
  
  
The scent of chocolate drifted to her nose when Serena pressed a light kiss to her cheek. Her touch reminded her of how the snowflakes had fallen on them when they first got out of the car after arriving at the cabin. They had booked a small cabin up in the mountains for the weekend, just a short break away. Just the two of them, no Jason, no Cameron. Just them.  
  
  
  
"I'm gonna go wash this up." Bernie watched her walk away, letting her stare travel over the curve of her backside and swing of her hips as she walked. A secret smile tugging at her lips.  
  
  
  
Bernie closed the curtain on the window, ensuring that she could walk into the room the next morning. She turned when she heard Serena's footsteps, soft in her socked feet, making their way back towards her. She was a vision glowing a warm red under the lights of the Christmas tree. Her hand reached out and tugged at hers. "Let's go to bed."  
  
  
  
Bernie marvelled at the intimacy of Serena's words and gestures, silently thanking the universe for letting her have this as they entered their shared bedroom. Serena rummaged through her luggage, looking for nightclothes, and Bernie did the same thing. They hadn’t bothered to unpack properly yet, too tired and lazy when they finally trekked up to the cabin door on the snowy mountains.  
  
  
  
Serena went into the attached bathroom, closing the door behind her, and Bernie attempted to not think about the fact that she was disrobing only a few feet away from her. She began to change into a pair of her own pyjamas, putting on socks to keep her feet warmer for Serena. "So, is this everything you wanted?"  
  
  
  
"The cabin's beautiful, much more than I could have imagined."  
  
  
  
Bernie smiled warmly as she joined her on the bed and scooted over, pulling back the covers so that she could make room for her.   
  
  
  
Serena leant over to kiss her, pushing her back on the bed. Bernie clutched her shoulders, moaning when her tongue swept through her mouth. Her hardened nipples pressed against his chest, and Bernie longed to let her hands drift under her pyjama top, especially when she could smell her arousal.  
  
  
  
She eventually drew back and lay next to her. She kept his eyes tightly shut, panting harshly and bringing her body back under control.   
  
  
  
Bernie shifted, pressing another kiss to her lips. Her fingers gently carded through her hair during the tender movement that had all the love of the earlier kiss, but less heat. She pulled away, looking into her eyes. "I love you."  
  
  
  
Bernie leant her forehead against hers and reached out to hold her hand. She pulled their joined hands between them and savoured Serena's adorable giggle when she kissed her knuckles. "I love you too." 


	6. an almost perfect christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 of 24. Prompt by bitchenware: Bernie is in a panic on Christmas morning having lost her present for Serena. Serena actually found it months ago and had hidden it for herself so she could keep it to look at.

Bernie was in a panic. It was Christmas morning and she couldn’t find Serena’s present anywhere. Where the fuck could I have put it? She had bought it about six months previous and had hidden it in hopes that Serena wouldn’t find it and to keep it safe and out of the way but she couldn’t for the life of her remember where she put it. She had pretty much turned the flat upside down whilst Serena and Jason had gone for their traditional Christmas stroll in the morning.  
  
  
  
Bernie had politely declined the other to come and join them, making up some excuse that she had other things to do to prepare for the Christmas lunch later.  
  
  
  
But now Bernie was pretty much having a full on panic attack. She needed to find that damned present.  
  
  
  
It wasn’t just any old present either, it was carefully thought it. She’d bought a beautiful golden locket with both Serena and hers initials laced together on the front of it. She had placed a picture inside of the both them on their first date, their first proper date. It had been a magical night and she knew that both of them would look back at it fondly forever.  
  
  
  
But now it was all ruined because she couldn’t fucking find it.  
  
  
  
Bernie tried to control her breathing as she ran a hand roughly through her hair, her eyes darted manically around the room.  
  
  
  
She suddenly heard a key at the door and she swore under her breath, Serena and Jason were back. Her face was flushed and she had a bit of a guilty expression when they both walked into the living room. Bernie plastered on a fake smile, pressing a light kiss to Serena’s cheek. She couldn’t let anything away either, the last thing she needed was Serena asking difficult questions.  
  
  
  
She excused herself to the bedroom under the false pretence that she was going to get ready but instead she took the time to have another look around the room. The one place she hadn’t looked was in Serena’s bedside table. It couldn’t be in there though, could it?  
  
  
  
With a deep breath, she walked over to the other side of the room and perched herself on the side of the bed, slowly pulling open the wooden drawer.  
  
  
  
Her breath hitched because there it was right in front of her eyes, right at the drawers edge. She closed her eyes tightly and let out a heavy breath. Her heart sank in slight sadness, she had been so looking forward to presenting this to Serena but Serena had found it before she got the chance.  
  
  
  
She heard light-padded footsteps behind her before she felt a dip in the bed beside her. She didn’t look up at her but she felt her leaning heavily against her side before her chin came to rest on her tense shoulders. “You know, your hiding places are really crap. I found it within a couple of days, without even trying.” Serena murmured, her voice laced with slight amusement.  
  
  
  
Bernie pouted, only slightly. “I wanted to give this to you properly. I’m sorry.”  
  
  
  
She sounded so sad and it broke Serena’s heart.  
  
  
  
She lifted her head and placed a hand against Bernie’s cheek, moving her head to look at her.  
  
  
  
The love shining from Serena’s eyes caused Bernie’s breath to hitch again.  
  
  
  
“It’s beautiful. I just wanted to keep it safe. Somewhere I could look at it when I was feeling low or when I was missing you too much.” She admitted in a slightly vulnerable voice.  
  
  
  
A small smile tugged at Bernie’s lips, reaching her own hand out to lightly caress Serena’s cheek. Both their eyes shining in unshed emotion.  
  
  
  
“Thank you.” Serena said before pressing a chaste kiss to Bernie’s lips.  
  
  
  
“I’ll let you put it on me later, and even act all surprised for your benefit.” Serena grinned.  
  
  
  
Bernie rolled her eyes and shoved at Serena’s shoulder playfully.  
  
  
  
“I’m glad you like it. But can you tell me next time, I think I nearly gave myself an aneurysm with panic this morning trying to find it.” She laughed.  
  
  
  
“Sure.” Serena smiled warmly. “But seriously, find a better hiding place.” She smirked, giving Bernie’s cheek a light tap before standing up from the bed. “C’mon, let’s get breakfast.”  
  
  
  
She pulled at Bernie’s hand, tugging her up from the bed. Bernie complied, wrapping Serena up in a warm hug and pressing a kiss to her temple before she led them both out of them bedroom and back through to the kitchen. 


	7. on a early christmas morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 of 24. Prompt: Jac wakes up to find Zosia reading a Christmas story to Emma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jac will probably seem a little out of character here because this is basically just pure domesticated fluff. Sorry not sorry.

Jac woke to a voice, soft and cooing, in the next room. A dim light peaked onto her floor boards, guiding her to the source. She slowly got out of bed, yawning big and wide with a stretch of her limbs, her bedside clock reading 4:26.  
  
  


"He sprang to his sleigh, to his team with a whistle." She heard in a hushed, soft voice, telling of tails. The story, Jac knew was one of her girlfriend's favourites had been coming from the nursery room next door. She heard more clearly the closer she got to her own door. "And away they all flew down of a thistle."  
  
  


Jac smiled sleepily. It wasn't a common experience, her daughter having woke in the middle of the night without her knowledge. Sometimes she was in too deep of a sleep and so Zosia took it upon herself to get up and see herself to Emma. Checking she was alright, staying up until she fell back to sleep before returning to the bedroom.  
  
  


"But I heard him exclaim," Jac was out in the hall, hair a mess, clothes in disarray, probably some dried drool on the side of her mouth, and on a hunt to witness the early morning story. She wouldn't admit it but she loved listening to the brunette talk. Her voice just brought a calm over Jac, it was strong, smooth and collected, like a warm hug from your favourite person. "As he drove out of sight."  
  
  


"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight!" Zosia's voice dropped low in an imitation of Santa Clause, almost making Jac laugh at the ridiculousness of it.  
  
  


Jac peaked in through the half open door and smiled gently. Zosia had Emma curled up in her lap, head resting on her chest and feet dangling off of her crossed legs. She was half wrapped up in the Christmas blanket Dom had made for her with her thumb stuck firmly in her mouth.  
  
  


Zosia placed the book beside her on the bed and drew a knuckle delicately across her slightly flushed cheek. She looked content, absolutely exhausted and shouldn't at all be up at four thirty in the morning, but she seemed happy to be in that moment. Happy to watch the two-year-old stare back at her, happy to have aching arms from holding Emma in the same position for too long, happy to have read a Christmas classic before the sun itself had risen.  
  
  


Jac had been worried, scared, about waking the brunette up in the middle of the night with a whining baby. Scared that it would be too much for her, that it would turn her off, turn her away. It was weird to think about that after a year of it, a year of Zosia pushing her back into bed and taking care of the young child.  
  
  


One year.  
  
  


One year of crying, of diapers, of next to no sleep. One year of firsts she had never thought would happen, never dreamt that they could happen. One year of smiles and goofy faces, of making a fool out of herself to just for Emma's benefit. One year of learning. And one, glorious, year of unimaginable love.  
  
  


"You'll have to be more boring than that, March." Jac mused from the doorway, finally letting herself be known.  
  
  


Zosia jumped with a startle, whipping her head to the side to find the red head stifling a laugh, her lips twitching at the sight. She fixed her with Zosia's version of a scowl. "You can't just sneak up on me like that."  
  
  


"Oh, but I can." Jac smirked and opened the door the rest of the way, walked in and went straight for the empty side of the small child's bed, just big enough to fit them both on it with half of their bodies hanging off the sides.  
  
  


"It's not nice." Zosia commented tiredly, moving the book to the bedside table to make room for her.  
  
  


"I'm not nice." She said simply. She settled in next to the brunette, fitting in perfectly beside her in a very familiar way, a comforting way.  
  
  


"That's what she likes to think, but we both know that's not true, don't we Emma?" Zosia cooed to Emma, placing her hand on her tummy and rubbing it in comforting circles. She could feel the pointed stare from her superior but it only spurred her on. "Mama's a big ol' sap isn't she? Playing hide and seek, making bubble beards, and one look from those big blue eyes of yours and she's a goner."  
  
  


"Stop feeding her lies." Jac pushed her shoulder.  
  
  


Zosia giggled. "I only speak the truth."  
  
  


"Oh yeah? What about Santa?" Jac challenged her, arms crossed and ready for the explanation.  
  
  


Zosia shot her a look of pure horror. "Jac!" She reprimanded and looked back to Emma, seeing if she realised what had just been said. Emma just stared back at her, wide awake and not at all the sleepy toddler she'd hope to have, they had been up for at least an hour, trying and obviously failing to get her back to bed.  
  
  


"Oh relax Zosh, she doesn't understand yet. She's only two." Jac rolled her eyes.  
  
  


Zosia glanced between the two Naylor's, sceptical. "What if she does? What if she never gets the chance to enjoy the true magic of Santa because you told her before Christmas had even started."  
  
  


Jac let out a breath and met her eyes, holding them to show how serious she was, how sincere she was. There was a flutter, a tiny little flutter that lasted less than a second, it was weird and she didn't know what it was so she decided to just ignore it. "You watch, in a couple of years, Emma will be driving you crazy with how excited she is for Santa. And you'll be the one to wait two hours in line to meet the creep."  
  
  


Zosia hesitated but smiled dopily. They were both still exhausted but there were more pressing matters at hand. It was cute though, sleepy Zosia. "Okay."  
  
  


Jac allowed a fond smile to slip onto her face at Zosia's reaction, that flutter in her stomach appearing again.  
  
  


She took a second to think when had her life become like this? When did she become a part of the domesticated sappy couple that she hated so much?  
  
  


She shook the thoughts from her head and instead leant over to press a kiss to Zosia's forehead, brushing the hair out of her eyes. She held eye contact with her for a moment too long, just letting herself appreciate the woman sitting before her.  
  
  


She quickly leant down to press a similar kiss to Emma's forehead, watching the smile form on her little girl's lips at the action. Her lips spreading around her thumb.  
  
  


"I'm going to go make us some coffee, god knows we're going to need it today." She remarked before getting up and leaving the room, Zosia's eyes following her out.


	8. merry christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 of 24. Prompt: Zosia forcing Jac to go to the Holby Christmas Party and both of them getting really drunk (maybe even having a cheeky drunken snog) 
> 
> Also known as Jac Naylor cannot contain her lust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual this ran away with me a bit, I hope you enjoy. I certainly enjoyed writing it!

It was that dreaded time of year again. The Christmas party. Nothing ever went well at the Christmas. If it wasn’t a fight then it was someone getting off with someone else’s boyfriend. It had never been her scene. Jac couldn’t even entertain Albie’s at the best of times, she would much rather just be at home with Emma. Yet, here she was. She knew the only real reason she was here was because Zosia nagged her for a full week to come. She used to find it so easy to tell her no but as of late she had been struggling to deny Zosia. She groaned under her breath as she scanned the room, she’d been told she had to stay for an hour, at the very least. Her fingers curled firmly around her glass of white wine. If there were any consolation, there was a free bar. If things got too torturous she could just spend her night necking as much wine down as she could.  
  
  
  
Her eyes scanned the room before she noticed her, walking in through the doorway. Her hair was down and she was wearing a tight-fitted black dress. Jac allowed her eyes to wander over her appreciatively for a few moments before she forced herself to look away. She looked gorgeous.   
  
  
  
When she next looked up she saw her walking towards her, her lips quirked up in a ghost of a smile.  
  
  
  
“You made it?” She beamed. She wasn’t actually expecting to see the redhead here, thought she would have just blown the party off like she usually did but she was delighted that Jac had actually made the effort and turned up.  
  
  
  
“You didn’t really give me much choice, did you?” Jac spoke dryly, her eyes subtly raking down Zosia’s dress now she had a better view of it.  
  
  
  
She thought she saw the tiniest hint of a blush creeping up on Zosia’s cheeks but she quickly dismissed it.  
  
  
  
Jac finished the rest of her wine before placing it down on a nearby table. “Want a drink?” She asked and Zosia gave a small nod, a smile stretching out across her lips. Jac had already started to walk towards the bar and Zosia quickly followed behind.  
  
  
  
There was a queue of course and Jac let out a frustrated huff of breath. She spotted a doorway off to the side not far from where they were standing and her eyes immediately were drawn towards the mistletoe. A small smirk appeared on her lips as she set a plan in motion, she was going to get Zosia under that mistletoe if it was the last thing she would do tonight.   
  
  
  
They finally got their drinks and Jac perched herself on the stool at the bar, Zosia taking the seat next to her. She let out a rare genuine smile as she clinked their glasses together. “Merry Christmas,” she spoke softly, her eyes burning into Zosia over the glass as she brought it to her lips.  
  
  
  
For some reason, Zosia couldn’t look away, like Jac’s eyes had some magnetic pull. She noticed that they looked darker but she wasn’t sure whether that was from the lighting in the room or if it was something else. Whatever it was it made her stomach dip and she had to wet her lips as she finally glanced away.  
  
  
  
Jac’s lips curled around the edges of her glass that was pressed firmly against her lips. She took several slow sips before placing it down on the cardboard coaster. Whilst Zosia’s eyes darted around the room trying to spot other people she knew-- Dom, Ollie. Jac’s eyes were fixated on the Brunette sat in front of her. She tried to think pure thoughts, but god damn it was hard when she was looking like that.  
  
  
  
All of a sudden she cleared her throat, sitting back in her chair.   
  
  
  
Zosia’s head spun back around to look at her at that and Jac couldn’t help the almost predatory smile that etched onto her lips.  
  
  
  
“Dance with me?” It came out as more of a statement than a question, as most things did with Jac.   
  
  
  
Zosia glanced down at the outstretched hand, her eyes darting between Jac’s face and hand a couple of times. “You wanna dance?”   
  
  
  
Jac resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “Yes. C’mon.” She hopped down off the bar stool before reaching for Zosia’s hand and pulling her down too. She guided them through the crowd of people before she found an empty space for them.   
  
  
  
Zosia swallowed hard, noticing a warm flush travelling throughout her body. She felt her hand itch where Jac’s hand had just been, aching for the contact now it had gone.  
  
  
  
Jac’s hand returned but this time it settled along her her waist, the other hand holding her side, her delicate fingers wrapping around her ribcage.  
  
  
  
Zosia could feel her heart pounding in her chest, her eyes nervously darting down struggling to believe this was actually happening. She felt Jac pull her closer to her and she had to bite down on her lip to stop the squeal from slipping out of her mouth. She could feel her cheeks burning up and she finally looked up at Jac’s face again. Her breath hitched in her throat. Jac was looking at her with such intensity that she thought she might just melt into a puddle then and there.   
  
  
  
She felt a pool of heat quickly travel down to her nether reasons and she swallowed thickly, trying to calm herself down. She reached her own hands out tentatively, placing one hand against Jac’s shoulder and the other lightly touching her waist. She felt electric fizzle through her fingertips as soon as she made contact and Zosia wasn’t sure how much longer she could keep this up.  
  
  
  
Jac smirked as if she knew exactly what she was doing to her and Zosia quickly looked away again not being able to stand the intensity of Jac’s gaze.  
  
  
  
They both began to sway gently to the beat of the music, Jac’s hand slid around to hold the small of her back and pulled her even closer.  
  
  
  
Zosia let out a breath, wetting her dry lips and looking anywhere but it Jac. She knew that Jac had a smug look on her face and she quietly swore under her breath. This wasn’t fair.  
  
  
  
After a while of dancing, of them both moving together languidly along the floor. Of clenching fingers around fabric and slight grinding against each other’s thighs. Jac pulled away. Zosia almost whimpered at the loss of contact before she felt Jac tug on her hand once more. She guided them over to the far wall, somehow managing to slot them right next to the doorway.  
  
  
  
Jac had a mischievous glint in her eye but Zosia didn’t notice.   
  
  
  
“I could really do with another drink, how about you?” Jac spoke, slightly out of breath.  
  
  
  
“Yeah,” Zosia simply replied, her voice sounding equally as breathless.  
  
  
  
Jac moved one step before pausing turning on her heel to face Zosia with a slight look of surprise. “Look,” she gestured above her to where the mistletoe was hanging.  
  
  
  
Zosia’s eyes followed Jac’s and she spotted the mistletoe with a slight gasp. “Oh-- I--” She started to protest, her cheeks heating up again.   
  
  
  
Jac stepped closer. “It’s tradition.” She looked at her with sharp eyes, daring her to argue any further.  
  
  
  
Zosia swallowed thickly and whispered, “Okay.”  
  
  
  
Jac allowed a small smug smile to appear on her lips before she pulled Zosia flat against her and pressed her lips hungrily against Zosia’s unassuming ones.  
  
  
  
Zosia was embarrassed about the small moan that left her lips at that first contact, she pressed back harder, her arms moving to wrap around Jac’s waist.   
  
  
  
Jac held her hand to the back of Zosia’s head, guiding her mouth over hers as she kissed her passionately.  
  
  
  
They didn’t notice that the music had stopped and everyone else in the room were staring at them with shocked and dumbfounded faces. Except for two people, of course. Serena and Bernie. They had seen this coming from a mile off. They shared a look, letting out a small laugh before turning back to their drinks and conversation.  
  
  
  
Jac flicked out her tongue, stroking it along Zosia’s bottom lip who opened up for access almost immediately. They both groaned into the kiss, getting lost in themselves. Jac moved them both, pushing Zosia back against the wall with a light thud and continuing to press kisses against her mouth.  
  
  
  
She pulled away just slightly, out of breath. Her lips still ghosting over Zosia’s full kiss-swollen ones. She smirked before trailing kisses along her jawline all the way to her ear.  
  
  
  
Zosia tilted her head back, her eyes closed and her chest heaving as she tried to gain control of her breath again.  
  
  
  
Jac bit down lightly on her earlobe, giving it a quick tug before pressing her lips down and whispering sensually. “Merry Christmas, Zosia.”


	9. december

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 of 24. Prompt: AU where Serena and Bernie have never met but they bump into each other whilst they're both out for a late night evening stroll. Call it a meet-cute or whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.

There was something enchanting about walking through a park in the cold.  
  
  


Bernie loathed the cold, she had always hated it ever since she was a child. She would take the heat any day over this.To tell the truth, it wasn't really that bad – at least there was no snow on the ground, and the wind had died down to erratic breezes. Still, the cold contained a bite that sank its teeth deep into her flesh, and she couldn't shake the chill out of her limbs.   
  
  


Still, she would rather be out here than in her warm apartment. She was just as solitary here as she was back there, but here she was free to do what she pleased. For one, ducking from tree to tree in chase of some errant spirit didn't feel as silly as dancing around her apartment bumping into furniture.  
  
  


There was no one else in this small quaint park. The others – loving couples or happy families – preferred to frequent the larger, cheerier gardens. Those were strung with blinking lights and Christmas trees, and yes, one could literally feel the air pervaded with love and joy. Her friends had invited her for an evening of festivities but she had declined. For some reason, she wanted to spend this night by herself. Perhaps it was the whole end of the year deal, when people usually went into contemplative states, knowing that the year was ending. It was a resolution, a little crossroad in one's life; one that came periodically but still echoed finality nonetheless.  
  
  


December. A contradicting potpourri of present giving, winter frolicking and tying the ends of one's year together. The holiday was in, but…  
  
  


_Another chapter of one's life closed. Life, after all, was one book that could not be rewritten._  
  
  


She ducked under the cover of a tall fir tree, the small path lights filtering through its piney leaves in dazzling splinters of gold light. Fir trees were nice; they kept their perpetual coat, unlike the other vegetation, which hung bare and cold in the winter night.  
  
  


Chuckling softly to herself, she swung out from under the tree, breath materialising in a frigid cloud around her as she set down one fairy lit path. The complete absence of human constraints felt liberating; no fences, no rules, no laws binding her down. Nothing but sheer freedom and the caress of wind on her face.  
  
  


A sense of seclusion still dwelled within her heart, but she abandoned it all in a flight of freedom. Bernie trotted down the path, slowly gaining speed, unheeding of the scant grip the icy ground afforded her. A wild laughter escaped her in sheer exhilaration; she was in control, she was  _free…_  
  
  


She almost ran over the small brunette woman bundled up in a long coat coming towards her.  
  
  


She swerved at last minute and twisted around, killing off enough momentum to bundle to a halt just before she would have smacked into a low hanging tree branch.  
  
  


"I'm sorry!" she blurted out, reaching out and quickly grabbing one arm to steady the pretty brunette, who stared up at her with half dazed eyes.  
  
  


"Okay. That was very unexpected." Bernie laughed half breathlessly. "I thought for a moment you were a ghost or something. I don't usually expect someone to appear out of nowhere in front of me." She had to resist very hard to not make a joke about her being angel falling from heaven because in this light that was all she could describe her as, angelic.  
  
  


"Ah," she said sheepishly, biting down on her lower lip. "I didn't think anyone would be here, so I sort of… ignored the usual modes of propriety."  
  
  


"That's all right."  
  
  


"If it's not too impolite of me to ask, what's got you wandering around this deserted park all alone by yourself at this hour?"   
  
  


Serena's lips quirked up at the sides, her eyebrow rising. "I could ask you the same question."  
  
  


A small flutter of laughter left Bernie's lips. "Touché."  
  
  


Serena cast a glance towards the sky, her eyes sparkling in the light. "It's cold here."  
  
  


"Yeah," Bernie agreed, taking the time that Serena was looking away to take in and appreciate her physical features.    
  
  


Bernie looked away, glancing around. There was a definite cold chill, the fact that the park was dark and empty besides the two of them gave it an extra eerie feeling.  
  
  


"Well," her voice echoed slightly in the clearing. "Since we've established that we're both out and alone this wintry night, how about we walk together?" Bernie asked with a pleasant smile, expecting her to make some excuse to leave and not take her up on her offer.   
  
  


A dark flash swiped through her eyes. "Sure." She said carefully. "I'd like that."  
  
  


Bernie allowed her to take the lead; she chose a path, and whether by luck or chance, it was one that she was familiar with. It was a path lined with small shrubs with towering fir trees almost forming a canopy over their heads. Footlights dotted the way; little beacons of light in a green ocean.  
  
  


They walked complacently side by side, indulging in idle chatter that contained none of the slatted politeness or awkwardness that often marked conversation between two strangers. It was strangely pleasing, how they could talk without fumbling for a topic or stewing in silence.  
  
  


They simply clicked. And in light of such companionship, she began to forget her previous moroseness.  
  
  


Bernie studied her profile, slightly curious. Liquid dark brown eyes, framed by short brown hair that was cropped just above her shoulders. She could tell they were similar in age, her eyes spotted the slight wrinkles that filtered around her eyes and the dimples that deepened every time she moved her mouth to talk or smile.  
  
  


"Look!" a sudden breathy exclamation interrupted her reverie. "It's snowing!"  
  
  


Bernie looked up and saw that the sky was indeed raining soft white flakes. Snow began to drizzle down upon them like thick goose feathers burst free of a down pillow. The woman whose name she still didn't know lifted her gloved hands up to catch the flakes, curling her fingers as if cupping a precious butterfly. A smile lit her lips.   
  
  


Entrancing. She stared at the spectacle, wondering how something as simple as snow could transform someone into flights of delight. The white flakes were gathering in her hair like little sparkling gems in the velvety sky.  
  
  


"You've… never seen snow before?" she asked softly, as if her voice would shatter the deep calm that permeated the air.  
  
  


She shook her head, eyes still pointed at the sky as she watched the snow delicately falling down. "No, not like this. Just the slight mucky snow that barely covers the ground." She paused, her eyes lit up with wonder. "This is magical."   
  
  


Serena turned towards her, snow swirling in her wake in an aerial dance. A faint dusting of white already coated the ground.  
  
  


"Isn't it coincidental that it would snow just minutes after I met you? Now everyone who wished for a white Christmas will find their wish granted." Contentment coloured her voice.  
  
  


"White Christmas or not, it won't stop us from catching our deaths out here in the cold. Let's find some shelter."  
  
  


The white flakes continued to drift down in powdery clumps, occasional gusts of wind putting them into errant flight. Bernie watched her movements amusedly; she almost skipped through the snow, enjoying the minute crunch of sound as the flakes sank under her boots. She tried to catch some of the icy flakes, and was chasing one fleeting fleck when she came to an abrupt halt.   
  
  


They had halted at the edge of the garden, a bright, bumbling street just several meters away in their sight. Happy couples gathered there, some young teenagers congregating in little groups. She glanced concernedly at her companion, her head slightly bowed. Worried this was where they might part and never see each other again.  
  
  


Despite only having just met that evening. She already felt strangely attached to her. She seemed like a lovely lady but most of all, she realised, they understood each other in an odd empathetic way.   
  
  


Her companion's eyes had turned wistful. She drew one hand through her hair in a nervous movement. "I… better get home," she whispered. "Nice to meet you!" She nodded to her in goodbye, her hand falling limply to her side…  
  
  


… only to be caught in a warm comforting grip.  
  
  


Her eyes widened slightly. Bernie only smiled, tugging the small hand securely and pulling the woman after her gently.  
  
  


"You're cold, aren't you?" she called behind one shoulder. "I know this great coffee place where we can get some hot chocolate at this unearthly hour." Bernie whirled to a halt, eliciting a gasp from her companion at the abrupt halt. She pulled off the soft woollen beanie that had been sat atop her head and jammed it atop Serena's head, smothering her laughter at the sight of her shocked eyes and wayward fringe sticking out from underneath the material.   
  
  


"After all, it's Christmas Eve, and no one should be alone on Christmas Eve!" she proclaimed, and recaptured her hand, guiding her unresistingly out of the park and onto a busier street.   
  
  


She felt her speed up, speeding up slightly to draw even with her. Glancing sideways, she watched her running, unerringly following her lead, eyes trained on the path before them. The cold had coaxed a faint pink from her cheeks.   
  
  


As they ran, she felt her fingers curl slightly against her own. Her smile grew wider.


	10. oh christmas lights, keep shining on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 of 24. Prompt: Christmas Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late but I explained earlier on my Tumblr why that is, honestly surprised that I'm even able to upload this. It was a rushed job so if there are any mistakes let me know and I'll try and fix them as soon as I can.
> 
> Also, I hope you don't mind a bit of Raf/Fletch. I just really wanted to write something for them because they're like my guilty pleasure couple right now.
> 
> If you're not that into it though and you just want me to stick with Berena and Jasia that's cool too, just let me know and I'll just keep to the two of them in the future.
> 
> Oops this got a bit long, just wanted to update you all.

Snow fell lightly from the sky, covering the world below in a powdery white blanket. The street lamps beamed a soft, warm light as couples strolled down the pathway and carolers sang in the distance, the line of houses twinkling with Christmas light.  
  
  
  
_Zap!_  
  
  
  
“Ow! For fuck sake!”  
  
  
  
Except for one house.  
  
  
  
Raf exhaled, watching from the end of the driveway as Fletch fumbled around with his Christmas lights, his violent cursing breaking the tranquillity of the night. Mikey standing behind him near the front steps of the house, barely flinched as something heavy crashed and Fletch screeched, “Son of a _bitch_!”  
  
  
  
The other kids were in the house after rejecting the offer to help, he didn’t really blame them, to be honest. He thought it would make things easier if it was just the two of them sorting out the Christmas decorations but it turned out Fletcher was just as useless.  
  
  
  
Mikey had joined them outside, but he wasn’t really helping much. Just watching and laughing whenever something went wrong, which was about every five minutes.  
  
  
  
Raf closed his eyes, releasing a sigh. _Every damn year…_  
  
  
  
I’m cold, “ Mikey shivered. “How much longer?”  
  
  
  
“Hard to say.” Raf turned his head to glance back at the eight-year-old. “Just give it a little more time, okay, buddy? You know how much your Dad wants to do this.”  
  
  
  
“But how _much_ longer?” Mikey complained, shuffling forward to hug Raf’s side. “I’m really cold, Da— Raf.” Mikey almost slipped and called Raf Dad but Raf wouldn’t mind if he did. They were basically a family already.   
  
  
  
“I know, but—”  
  
  
  
“Oh, come on!” Fletcher shouted, kicking something with the toe of his boot.  
  
  
  
“Stupid—son of a— _ugh_!”  
  
  
  
“Ra— _a_ — _af_ …” Mikey groaned.  
  
  
    
“Five more minutes, okay? I’m sure he’ll have it all figured…” Raf trailed off, seeing the sleek black car pulling into the driveway next door. _Oh. Great. That’s just fucking great._  
  
  
  
Those snobby fucking pricks were back. All he had to do was ignore them and hope to god they just went inside without saying anything.  
  
  
  
“Oh, dear,” Mark said in a clearly audible voice, holding the door open as his wife stepped out of the car. “Sarah, look at that. The neighbours are trying to blow up the house again.”  
  
  
  
“Didn’t they do that last year?”  
  
  
  
“And the year before that one, too…You’d think they’d gotten tired of it, by now.”  
  
  
  
Raf clenched his jaw, his fingers squeezing a little tighter around Mikey’s shoulder.  
  
  
  
Mark cleared his throat. “Oi, Di Lucca!” he called, raising his voice as though he hadn’t intended for Raf to hear everything he’d just said. “You ever consider hiring a few professionals to do that for you?”  
  
  
  
Raf forced a laugh, refusing to look over to him. “That’s all right, I think we can manage.”   
  
  
  
Fletcher yelped as the lights zapped him again.  
  
  
  
Raf lived and breathed as much Christmas as was humanly possible, with four kids in the house that was just how it is. Okay, he could be a little bit of a scrooge sometimes but for the most part, he was happy to be so involved with Christmas. There was nothing like watching a child opening their presents on Christmas morning. It warmed his whole body, and made him feel grateful that he had this family.  
  
  
  
Those probably-Armani-suit-or-whatever-wearing idiots had absolutely no right to judge him or Fletch.  
  
  
  
“Raf, it’s been five minutes,” Mikey said, tugging at his arm. “Can we go now? I’m cold.” The boy pouted, looking up at his second Dad.  
  
  
  
 “Looks like you better get that boy inside,” Mark advised, Sarah murmuring in agreement.  
  
  
  
Raf narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw, trying to control his anger towards those arrogant pricks.  
  
  
  
“You know what?” Raf swung around to look at Mikey. “Go tell your Dad to bring you in for hot chocolate or something, okay?”  
  
  
  
Mikey whirled around as Fletch hurled a round of lights at the wall, and turned back with a worried expression. “But what about—?”  
  
  
  
“I will take care of the lights,” Raf cut in. “Just go tell him, okay?”  
  
  
  
Mikey nodded, and set off at a run. Raf watched as Mikey ran towards Emma. He moved his hands around as he relayed the message, pointing at Raf, then the house, shivering all the while. Fletch glanced up at Raf, his brow furrowed questioningly.  
  
  
  
He gave a little shrug, and nodded.  
  
  
  
Fletch blinked in surprise; he touched Mikey’s shoulder and said something, nodding toward the house, before turning back to Raf, staring at him in wonder.  
  
  
  
Raf blew out a breath as he started toward him, his hands spread in bewilderment.  
  
  
  
“Raf—?”  
  
  
  
“I know,” he sighed.  
  
  
  
“Mikey told me—”  
  
  
  
“I know.”  
  
  
  
“But you —”  
  
  
  
“Fletch,” he said exasperatedly, gripping him by the shoulders. “Look, you’re not getting anywhere with these stupid lights, just let me do it, okay?”  
  
  
  
Fletcher furrowed his brow. “Are you sure?” he asked. “I thought you hated my Christmas lights.”  
  
  
  
“You’re going to get your idiotic arse electrocuted, in another five minutes,” Raf told him. “I’m afraid to leave you alone with them, and Mikey’s bored, so…” He glanced over his head, looking at the half-decorated house, strung with tangled lights and frayed wires. “I’ll take care of it.”  
  
  
  
Fletcher broke out into a relieved smile. “You will?”  
  
  
  
Raf nodded tiredly.  
  
  
  
Fletcher grinned and threw his arms around Raf's neck to give him a quick hug.  
  
  
  
"Thanks, mate. You're the best."  
  
  
  
“Yeah, well...”  
  
  
  
“No, seriously... you’re the best. A literal life saver.”   
  
  
  
Fletch smirked, remembering the amount of times he’d just been shocked by those stupid fucking wires.  
  
  
  
“Alright, now give me some room. I need to sort these fucking lights out don’t I?” Raf spoke amusedly, tapping Fletch on the shoulder before walking over to the mess that Fletch made.  
  
  
  
Fletcher just smiled and walked back into the house to make them all cups of hot chocolate.


	11. baby, it's cold outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 of 24. Prompt: The one where Berena sing a duet and then kiss a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of rushed this one just to get it up in time, hope it's alright. I personally think it's a bit rubbish but writing these every day is hard, some days will be better than others and this is just one of the bad days. This is pre-relationship Berena but they do live together and precious Elinor makes a small appearance too. Enjoy!
> 
> By the way Italic is Serena and Bold Italic is Bernie, though that would be easier for you to make sense of it.

Serena was in her bedroom, sorting through a pile of clean laundry and organising it into piles for folding. As she tucked them away in the small dresser, there was a quick knock on the door.  
  
  


“Come in,” she said, turning around to see who it was.  
  
  


“Hey,” Elinor said as she peeked her head through the door. “I was just going to run up to the shops, do you need anything?”  
  
  


“Oh, no no. I’m alright.” She said. “We do need more eggs, though. I think.”  
  
  


“Got it,” Elinor said with a small smile and a nod. She shut the door behind her as she left and Serena listened to her footsteps as she walked away. She finished putting her clothes in the drawers, grabbed the washing basket, and left her room, walking barefoot down the hallway. She left the basket on top of the washing machine and then walked back to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Serena grabbed the tray of sugar cookies she had baked earlier that morning and took them through to the living room. Once they were settled down on the coffee table, she went back to the kitchen for the frosting and a knife before walking back through to the cookies.  
  
  


Quickly, she set to work on frosting the cookies, excited to share them with Bernie, Jason and Elinor. Elinor had only arrived back a couple of days ago but Serena was so glad she decided to come home for Christmas. She didn’t think she would as she hadn’t come back for Christmas for a couple of years now. She always felt that tinge of sadness on Christmas day when she couldn't spend it with her daughter.  
  
  
  
She didn’t know how long Elinor was back for so she was just going to cherish every moment she had whilst she was here.  
  
  
  
Serena had decorated the living room with tinsel and paper snowflakes, the easiest items to buy at the very last minute. All the good stuff had sold out by now.  
  
  
  
She didn’t know what happened but she somehow had managed to lose half of her Christmas decorations. She was upset for half of the day about it, there were some really nice ornaments that she had used for years but she just couldn’t find them and it frustrated her to no end.  
  
  
  
Serena suddenly began humming Christmas songs to herself. It soon turned into softly singing, and eventually into louder singing.  
  
  


_“I really can’t stay. I’ve got to go away!”_  
  
  


She set down a cookie and grabbed the next one.  
  
  


_“This evening has been so very nice.”_  
  
  


She accidentally swiped frosting onto her finger. With a slight frown, she stuck her finger in her mouth and sucked the whipped sugar off.  
  
  


_“My mother will start to worry. Father will be pacing the floor.”_  
  
  


She finally reached for the last cookie and scooped more frosting onto the knife.  
  
  


_“So really, I’d better scurry. Maybe just a half a drink more.”_  
  
  


_“Put some records on while I pour.”_  
  
  


Serena nearly jumped out of her skin at the smooth light voice coming from behind her. The knife clattered loudly as it dropped to the coffee table, leaving a small, dotted trail of frosting in its wake. She whipped around, heart pounding, to see Bernie standing in the doorway with a small smirk on her face.  
  
  


“You’re home!” was all Serena could manage to say at this moment.  
  
  


“Am I not supposed to be?” she asked with a quirk of her eyebrow, stepping further into the room.  
  
  


“No, no,” Serena said, returning her attention to the table, frustrated at the mess. “I just thought you might still be at the hospital. That’s all.”  
  
  


“No, I finished early. Came off shift an hour ago.” Bernie spoke softly, sitting next to me.  
  
  


“Oh, okay.” She turned her head to shoot a smile at Bernie. She was trying to hide her embarrassment at Bernie having caught her singing. Serena never did it in the car or around the apartment unless she knew (or thought) she was there alone, and had never mentioned to Bernie or Jason how much she loved it.  
  
  


“So were you going to finish that song?” Bernie asked. Serena looked over at her, frozen with a finger in her mouth, having wiped the table with it.  
  
  


“Uh, I wasn’t planning on it,” Serena said evasively around the food in her mouth. She swallowed slowly. “Why?”  
  
  


Bernie shrugged and reached for one of the cookies. Serena slapped her hand away and she looked at her, feigning offence.  
  
  


“Not until El gets home,” Serena told her.  
  
  


“Then finish singing the song.”  
  
  


“Why do you want me to finish singing so badly?” Serena asked.  
  
  


“No reason,” Bernie said, shrugging again. “You just can’t leave a song unfinished.”  
  
  
  
Serena stared at her, trying to decide what she wanted to do. Bernie held her gaze, one eyebrow raised, a hand slowly moving towards one of the cookies. Exasperated, Serena finally gave in.  
  
  


_“The neighbours might think.”_  
  
  


_“Baby, it’s bad out there.”_  
  
  


_“Say, what’s in this drink?”_ Serena had never heard Bernie sing so softly and gently before. Despite hating the lyrics of the song, she wanted to keep going just so Bernie would, too.  
  
  


_“No cabs to be had out there.”_  
  
  


_“I wish I knew how—“_  
  
  


_“Your eyes are like starlight now.”_  
  
  


_“—To break this spell.”_   Serena was entranced by the look on Bernie’s face.  
  
  


_“I’ll take your hat, your hair looks swell.”_  
  
  


_“I ought to say no, no, no.”_  
  
  


**_“Mind if I move in closer?"_**   Suddenly, Bernie did move closer, leaning toward her as one corner of her mouth pulled up slightly.  
  
  


_“At least I’m gonna say that I tried.”_  
  
  


**_“What’s the sense in hurting my pride?”_   **The last line was whispered as Bernie moved just an inch from her face. Serena could feel her cheeks burning up, their proximity causing her to want things she knew wouldn’t happen.  
  
  


_“I really can’t stay,”_   Serena murmured, unintentionally continuing the song as she prepared to get up.  
  
  


_**“Baby, don’t hold out.”**_ This time the words were whispered against her lips and, suddenly, Bernie’s mouth was on hers. She kissed gently, waiting for Serena’s response. Once she was over the initial shock, she began returning it, thrilled by this development. She felt Bernie’s hand slide up her neck and tangle itself in her hair, holding the back of her head carefully. Serena put her hands up on the sides of Bernie’s face, holding her against her. Slowly, they pulled apart, studying each others’ faces to gauge a reaction.  
  
  


“I wasn’t holding out,” Serena said, hands dropping to her lap.  
  
  


“What?” Bernie said, sitting back in confusion.  
  
  


“The, uh, line from the song,” she said, waving a hand. “I wasn’t—Never mind, don’t worry about it.”  
  
  


Bernie grinned at her and opened her mouth to say something. She was interrupted by the front door of the apartment opening up.  
  
  


“Elinor’s home, free cookies,” Bernie called out excitedly. She grabbed a frosted cookie and raced away before Serena could react, causing her to laugh.  
  
  
  
When did Bernie turn into an actual five-year-old? Serena shook her head in amusement, it didn’t make her love her any less.


	12. o, christmas tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 of 24. Prompt: Decorating the Tree. (Kind of)  
> Only 12 more days left! Can you believe it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist another quick Flaf story, don't worry I'll be writing more Jasia soon. Be patient my loves.

Raf had one hell of a shift and what he meant by that was that he felt like he had been in literal hell. Everything that could have gone wrong, did. Serena had been on his arse all day about this, that and the other and he was so close to snapping multiple times that day. All he wanted to do was go home, sink himself into the sofa and have a couple of beers. Maybe, a couple cuddles with the kids wouldn't hurt either.  
  
  
  
But it turned out Raf's bad day was just continuing to get worse.  
  
  
  
He barged into the flat he shared with Fletcher and instantly could smell something that he shouldn't be able to smell.  
  
  
  
He shrugged off his coat and hung it by the door before pulling off his shoes, letting out a small sigh relief as his socked feet met plush comfortable carpet. If Raf had a choice he didn't think he'd ever wear shoes. He hated how they squeezed around his feet and did nothing but made his feet sore after a long day at work.  
  
  
  
He walked through to the living room, curiosity of the unfamiliar smell leading him there.   
  
  
  
“Merry Christmas!” Fletcher exclaimed, throwing his arms out wide with a proud look on his face.  
  
  
  
“What…happened to the tree?” Raf looked horrified as he looked at the monstrosity that was sat in front of the window.  
  
  
  
“Well— you see— I sort of— it kind of—…It caught fire the whole thing was up in flames.” Fletcher muttered awkwardly, squinting his eyes and a hand scratching the back of his head.  
  
  
  
"You what?" Raf was looking at Fletch like he'd just grown a second head. "How the fuck did you manage that?" He quickly surveyed the room checking none of the kids were there to witness him curse, thankfully they weren't.   
  
  
  
He let out a loud sigh, rubbing at his forehead. "I really don't need this today, Fletch." He muttered wearily.  
  
  
  
Fletcher's face dropped with a small frown, his brows creasing as he looked at Raf's tired demeanour with slight concern.  
  
  
  
"Hard shift?" Fletch asked with a raise of his eyebrow as he started to approach his best friend.  
  
  
  
"Like you wouldn't believe." Raf turned to drop down on the sofa, still casting a glance to look incredulously at the damaged tree all charcoal black with slight flumes of smoke still rising from it.   
  
  
  
He snorted and shook his head, turning to look at Fletch with slight amusement as he dropped down beside him on the sofa. "Only you, Fletch. Only you." Anyone else looking in would say he that he sounded fond but Raf would be the first one to deny it.   
  
  
  
Fletch grinned at him sheepishly, thankful that his kids hadn't witnessed his true epic failure at trying to get the tree up before Raf came home. Maybe it was him rushing to finish it that caused all the damage. He just _really_ wanted to get it done before Raf came home. He wanted to surprise him.  
  
  
  
Raf arched an eyebrow at him. "Seriously, how in the name of hell did you manage to destroy the tree like that?"  
  
  
  
Fletcher let out a small laugh, shaking his head and holding his hands up in defence. His clothes were all covered in ash and the palms of his hands had been stained black. "Mate, I don't know. Honestly. I think it was those dodgy lights that you insist on keeping instead of just buying new ones."   
  
  
  
Raf snorted. Typical. Fletcher was the one who burnt down the tree yet he was the one getting the blame. Was it really his fault that he liked tradition and he didn't want to throw things away because he had some weird sentimental feeling towards them.   
  
  
  
"You're such an idiot." Raf just shook his head at him. "We're gonna have to buy a new tree, and **you** are not allowed anywhere near it!" He warned as he turned to him, his finger pointed straight out at him.   
  
  
  
Fletcher smirked. He didn't mind, he hated decorating the tree. Everyone knew he was awful at it.   
  
  
  
"Fine." He muttered, feigning offence.   
  
  
  
"Go shower. You stink, you look like you've just come out of a chimney." He smirked, pushing Fletch off the sofa. He carefully resisted making a chimney sweep joke or the fact he looked just like Dick Van Dyke from Mary Poppins right now.  
  
  
  
"I'll clear up this mess." Despite everything, Raf's mood had lightened significantly. That tended to happen when he was around Fletch, he lifted him up when he was feeling down. Always. He stopped himself from pondering on that thought anymore and got off the couch himself walking closer to the tree to take in the full damage. 


	13. light me up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13 of 24. Prompt: “Here, take my coat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit meh but I just wanted to get this out, today is a busy day today because it's the day we're putting up all the Christmas decorations and doing the tree and everything so it's a bit rushed I'm sorry! 
> 
> I know a lot of you were wanting more Jasia so here it is, I'll be back with more soon!

It was that time of year where the annual lights turning on was held in the city centre of Holby. All the lights and decorations had been strung up a few weeks prior but this Saturday evening was the evening where some old bloke dressed poorly as a Santa Claus turned on the lights. There was no chance of a celebrity turning up to turn the lights on like they do in similar cities nearby. So instead, they all just settled with the Santa Claus they got.  
  
  
  
It was the same every year, a crowd forming around the square waiting impatiently whilst the random Santa made some poor jokes before finally pressing a switch which they all knew wasn’t even the real switch to turn on the lights.  
  
  
  
Zosia swore under her breath as she shivered violently, she was the idiot who came out in just a cardigan and no coat. She didn’t think it would be this cold and the cardigan was thick. She presumed it would keep her warm enough, but it turns out she was wrong.  
  
  
  
She sighed heavily and then eyed the redhead who suddenly sidled up beside her. She, of course, was wearing a long heavy thick coat with probably a multitude of thick layers underneath that. She had her hands tucked in the front pockets of her coat, a small smirk pulling at her lips.  
  
  
  
“Good evening, Doctor March.” Jac spoke, turning her head to look at her for a moment before facing forward again.  
  
  
  
“Uh, yeah. Hi, Ja— Jac.” Zosia stuttered involuntarily due to her mouth jittering and shivering from the cold just like the rest of her body was.  
  
  
  
Jac turned to look at her again, this time keeping her gaze then. She looked at her up and down as if she was pondering on something before she began to shrug her big coat off of her shoulders.  
  
  
  
“Here, take my coat.” Jac offered her the coat with an outstretched arm.  
  
  
  
“You don’t have to-” Zosia started to protest despite wanting nothing more than to be wrapped around that big warm cold.  
  
  
  
“You look cold, and I want to.” She said the last part with meaning, pressing the coat in Zosia’s hand. “I’ll be fine, I’ve got plenty of layers on.” She reasoned.  
  
  
  
Zosia just nodded her head once and took the coat, immediately shrinking into it and wrapping it tight around her body. “Thanks,” She spoke, just loud enough for Jac to hear above the bustling crowd around them.  
  
  
  
Jac just smiled back. “Yeah, well I don’t need you catching a cold. I won’t have anyone on my ward walking around sniffling and spreading germs everywhere.”   
  
  
  
And there she was, the typical Jac Naylor.  
  
  
  
Zosia just bowed her head and smiled into herself, suddenly feeling warm and fuzzy and not because of the coat wrapped around her, which was doing a very good job at warming her body back up and stopping the tremors in her body.  
  
  
  
They suddenly started to hear the crowd around them starting to countdown and they both paid attention to what was happening in front of them again.  
  
  
  
Zosia sidled closer to Jac unconsciously, slowly, slowly until they were almost brushing sides. A sliver of a smile appeared on Jac’s face. She knew exactly what Zosia was doing, despite how discreet she was trying to be. She didn’t mind it though and she certainly wasn’t going to say anything about it.  
  
  
  
Zosia stuck out her index finger, just stroking along the back of Jac’s hand, testing. She just let her finger hang as she reached the end of her palm and Jac surprised her by reaching out with her own finger and locking it around her own. It was so simple, so private but so perfect.   
  
  
  
Zosia’s smile brightened, watching as lights illuminated before their eyes as the lights were finally switched on.   
  
  
  
She was no longer shivering or annoyed, she was warm and content. And all of that was thanks to Jac. 


	14. a candy cane predicament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14 of 24. Prompt: We're two adults fighting over the last box of cherry flavoured candy canes.
> 
> Complete AU, Raf and Fletch don't know each other. Raf has a little girl named Ella and Fletch has Theo.  
> Just two idiots meeting for the first time, I could develop this into something further at a later date if people wanted it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something small that I quickly wrote just now, I'm really unwell today so I didn't think I would upload at all but I didn't want to let you all down!

Raf was in no mood to be at Tesco. It had been a long day, and he was really looking forward to just getting home and collapsing down on the sofa. But he promised Ella that he'd get candy canes on his way home from work.  
  
  
  
The Christmas music playing through the speaker was irritating, to say the least. He walked down the aisle where all the Christmas things were displayed. There was one box of candy canes left. As he grabbed the box, he felt another hand. He looked up to see a man holding the same box as him. They made eye contact.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, I believe these are mine." The man said coolly.  
  
  
  
He started to pull the box away from Raf. He tugged it back.  
  
  
  
No, they're mine. I grabbed them first." Raf huffed, indignantly.   
  
  
  
"Says who?" The other man retorted.  
  
  
  
"What kind of a response is that?" Raf said in disbelief with a small shake of his head.  
  
  
  
"Look, I don't want to start any trouble. Just give me the box and we'll call it a day." Fletch said with another tug.  
  
  
  
"Absolutely not! I promised my daughter that I'd bring her these." Raf yanked right back.  
  
  
  
"And I promised my son the same thing." Fletch pulled the box back towards him.  
  
  
  
“Well, I was here first, so-" Raf huffed stubbornly, pulling the box towards his chest. He wasn’t going to give up without a fight.   
  
  
  
"Is there a problem here?" A voice from behind them said. The store manager stood there with his arms crossed and an eyebrow arched to his hairline. "Other customers have complained about the shouting."  
  
  
  
Raf protested, "We're not-" Then he realised that he was indeed shouting and he closed his mouth, suddenly embarrassed.  
  
  
  
"We're sorry, John." Raf looked at the other man, curiously.  
  
  
  
"What? I know the manager."  
  
  
  
"OK, Fletch. Just keep it down, okay?" The manager spoke, his voice softer this time.  
  
  
  
An idea came to him. "Uh hey John, are there any more boxes of these in the back?"  
  
  
  
"I'll check." The manager turned on his heel and started walking away.  
  
  
  
Fletcher lets go of the box. "Take it, I'll take whatever John finds."  
  
  
  
"Thank you," Raf said quietly. "Have a good night." He went to the self-check out and left the shop, feeling incredibly embarrassed.  


* * *

  
  
Raf saw the man in Tesco again a week later. He literally bumped into him. When they looked at each other, a small smirk came across his face.  
  
  
  
Ah, we meet again." He nodded.  
  
  
  
"It appears so." A small smile pulled at Raf’s lips.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name, Mr..."  
  
  
  
"Raf. Di Lucca. But you can just call me Raf. Nice to meet you."  
  
  
  
"I'm Fletcher." The man smiled. A little boy came running up to him. "And this," He lifted the child up to rest on his hip, "is Theo. Theo, can you say 'hello'?"  
  
  
  
"Hi!" The little boy waved with a bright smile. Raf smiled in spite of himself.  
  
  
  
"Hello there." He spoke, leaning down so he was face-to-face with the little boy, the smile widening on his face.  
  
  
  
"Are you the man Daddy met here before?" Theo asked, curiously.  
  
  
  
Raf moved so he was standing again and raised an eyebrow at Fletcher. "You were talking about me?"   
  
  
  
Fletch held a hand up in defence. "John mentioned the incident last time we were here. I said nothing." He gave a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.  
  
  
  
"Sure." Raf chuckled. His phone vibrated. He looked down. "I have to go pick up my daughter. I'll see you around, Fletcher."  
  
  
  
"Of course. It was nice seeing you again, Raf." Fletcher smiled, something warm and soft shining in his eyes. Theo waved happily again.  
  
  
  
Raf walked out of the shop, a smile on his face. And a weird bubbling in his stomach.


	15. at least i’m not as sad as i used to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15 of 24. Prompt: Zosia and Emma fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you love Soft!Jac then you'll love this story.

Jac awoke with a small grown, she blinked blearily at the digital clock beside her sat firmly on her bedside table. It read 8:29 and a look of puzzlement suddenly clouded her face. It was Christmas morning and usually, Emma would bundle in and wake her up at 5 or 6, excited and eager to open presents but all she heard was silence.   
  
  
  
Emma never slept in.  
  
  
  
Especially on Christmas.  
  
  
  
Jac quickly got out of bed and walked towards her still half-ajar door. She grabbed her dressing gown that was hanging off the back of it and shrugged it on as she left her room.   
  
  
  
She padded down the hallway, her feet meeting soft plush carpet. She popped her head in Emma’s room but all she saw in the darkness was a messy bed. She clearly wasn’t in there. She then checked the guest bedroom which in recent months had turned into Zosia’s permanent bedroom but she wasn’t there either. Hmm.  
  
  
  
Zosia had been living with Jac and Emma ever since Arthur had died. It was only supposed to be a one-off, but that one night turned into weeks and then months until Jac finally conceded that Zosia had moved in.   
  
  
  
She didn’t mind as much as should have she thought. It was actually quite nice to have Zosia around the house. She helped with the housework and with Emma.  
  
  
  
Everything stayed the same at work, they never discussed their home life and no one at work was even aware that they lived together as far as they knew.   
  
  
  
Jac started to descend the stairs, to find where her daughter and Zosia had got to.   
  
  
  
About half way down she heard hushed voices and quiet giggles. A small smile pulled at her lips without even realising it at the sound.  
  
  
  
She continued her way down before making her way into the living room.  
  
  
  
What she found there was Zosia and Emma tucked up in a warm blanket just in front of the sparkling Christmas tree. Zosia was reading Emma a story, one of her favourites. Emma’s head was resting against Zosia’s side, Zosia’s arm wrapped around her shoulders.   
  
  
  
Jac looked on fondly at the scene. She couldn’t shake the thought that in another time, in another world this would be what it would be like to have the perfect family.   
  
  
  
She didn’t dwell on the thought, though. Instead, she cleared her throat as she walked further into the room.  
  
  
  
“What’s going on here then?” She arched her eyebrow.  
  
  
  
Emma’s eyes lit up and she scrambled up from Zosia’s side to run over to her mother, wrapping her arms around her legs as she gave her a big hug.  
  
  
  
Jac laughed softly and bent down to pick her little girl up, wrapping her arms around her back as Emma wrapped her arms around a neck. She gave her a small tight squeeze before she settled her back on the ground.  
  
  
  
Zosia looked on with a warm smile. “We didn’t want to wake you.” She offered somewhat of an explanation.   
  
  
  
She placed the book to the side and stood up, folding the blanket and putting it one of the nearby armchairs. “There’s some coffee in the kitchen if you want it.” She offered with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.  
  
  
  
Zosia suddenly felt out of place. She didn’t belong here, this wasn’t her family. She should probably go before Jac told her to. It was Christmas Day she probably wanted to spend it alone with Emma.   
  
  
  
“I’m going to go and get dressed.” Zosia excused herself and began to walk up the stairs.  
  
   
  
Jac watched her go, her eyebrows knitting together. That was odd.   
  
  
  
“Hey faceache, want to go get some breakfast?” She turned her attention back to Emma who jumped up and down excitedly at the mention of breakfast.  
  
  
  
They both walked into the kitchen where Jac started preparing to make some pancakes, pouring herself a cup of coffee from the freshly brewed batch. She’d have to thank Zosia for that later.   
  
  
  
Just as they were both sitting down to dig into their pancakes, she noticed Zosia walking back down the stairs. She was dressed up in a thick winter coat with a scarf and gloves and Jac arched her brow as she started walking towards her.   
  
  
  
“I’m gonna go, get out of your way. M’gonna go see if Dom wants me for lunch, or something.” Zosia said as soon as she reached the entrance of the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Jac could see that the last thing that Zosia wanted to do was leave and Jac didn’t want her to either.   
  
  
  
A quick look at Emma and if the pout was anything to go by Emma didn’t want her to go either.   
  
  
  
“Zosh..” Jac stood up from her seat and approached her. “Stay.”  
  
  
  
Zosia looked at her uncertainly, her eyes darting between Jac and Emma.  
  
  
  
Jac could see the uncertainty and worry in Zosia’s eyes and something suddenly clicked in her brain.  
  
  
  
“Zosia you’ve been staying here for 6 months.” Jac said as if that explained anything.  
  
  
  
Zosia didn’t say anything she just glanced down at her hands which were twisting together self-consciously.  
  
  
  
“You don’t have to go. We both want you here.” Jac said more firmly, walking closer until she grasped Zosia’s elbows. Zosia looked up at the touch to see Jac smiling genuinely at her.  
  
  
  
“Really?” Zosia asked, hope in her voice.  
  
  
  
Jac nodded her head. “Besides, you’ve got Christmas presents under the tree. You’ve got to stay for that. At the very least.” Jac smirked.   
  
  
  
Zosia let out a relieved laugh. “Yeah, I suppose you’re right.” All the tension left her shoulders and this time her smile did reach her eyes.   
  
  
  
Emma had jumped down from her stool and walked over to the two most important women in her life, she tugged on Zosia’s hand and Zosia crouched down to meet her eyes.  
  
  
  
“You never finished the story.” She pouted.   
  
  
  
Zosia laughed and nodded her head in agreement. “You’re right, shall we go finish it now?”   
  
  
  
Emma nodded her head eagerly which brought another smile to Zosia’s face. “Okay. Let’s go.”   
  
  
  
They walked back into the living room, Zosia zipping out of her thick winter coat and unwrapped the scarf from around her neck, placing them on the side.  
  
  
  
Zosia felt like this was the first time she had ever felt like she truly belonged. Like she was truly wanted, and that elicited a warm fuzzy feeling inside her chest.   
  
  
  
Who would’ve thought it, ey?


	16. this is the christmas i've been searching for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16 of 24. Prompt: Berena fluff.  
> Any and all mistakes are mine because I'm lazy and didn't read back through this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write this super quickly because my internet is massively playing up at the moment and keeps cutting out like every 5 seconds, so it's kind of a miracle that I'm even able to upload this today.

Serena hummed to herself while fixing another ornament to a branch. It was her first Christmas with Bernie and she couldn't keep the smile off her face. It had been such a long time since she'd celebrated Christmas properly with anyone other than Jason or Elinor and she felt especially blessed to be sharing the experience with the woman she loved more than anything.  
  
  
  
Bernie was everything she ever wanted and then some; kind, loving, sweet – she heard paper rip and a curse – and all thumbs when it came to wrapping. She abandoned the tree for a moment to look in on Bernie in the other room. There was her human disaster of a girlfriend sitting on the floor in a veritable sea of wrinkled wrapping paper and ribbons.  
  
  
  
"Need some help there, love?" She asked, barely able to keep the amusement out of her voice.  
  
  
  
"What do you think?" Bernie looked up at her with a disgruntled expression. Serena let out a small laugh before sitting herself down in front of her.  
  
  
  
"Let me see," she took the object she was trying to wrap and raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"Don't say it, Serena," Bernie shook her head.  
  
  
  
"So…" Serena drew out the word. "You’ve been through war zones and battlegrounds and the thing that finally gets you is a box of chocolates?"  
  
  
  
"It's a circle!" Bernie huffed defensively.  
  
  
  
"Yeahhhh," Serena patted her shoulder with a smirk. "Hand me the cellophane paper, I'll show you a cheat." Bernie watched with a clearly abused pride as she covered the box with a large piece of opaque cellophane then gathered it at bottom, twisting and securing it with a piece of ribbon. She cut the excess off then taped down the little bit at the end. She flipped it back over and presented it to her, "There you go."  
  
  
  
"What did I ever do without you?" Bernie leant over and kissed her cheek.  
  
  
  
Serena smirked, "Probably bought square boxes of chocolate. Why don't you take a break?"  
  
  
  
“Good idea," Bernie got up and dusted herself off. She helped Serena stand back up extending her arm out. "Have you finished the tree yet?"  
  
  
  
"Nope, I had to come save you."  
  
  
  
"My hero," Bernie said dryly. "Let's finish it up." They walked back to the tree and resumed decorating.   
  
  
  
"Um Ser, I was hoping that after we finish the tree  I could give you an early present?"  
  
  
  
Serena stepped back and glanced over at Bernie, her eyes sparked with interest. "I don't suppose I could persuade you to give it to me now?"  
  
  
  
Bernie shook her head, "You could try but you wouldn't succeed. There's a reason for it."  
  
  
  
They returned to their task and after arguing about the placement of certain ornaments and a tinsel fight, the tree was finally done and Serena was quick to point that out. "There the tree is done, now I believe I was promised an early Christmas gift."  
  
  
  
"It's not much," Bernie pulled out a box with a red ribbon from her pocket. "It's kind of silly really."   
  
  
  
"It can't be that bad," Serena took the box from her hand. She lifted the lid and saw a beautiful wreath ornament inside with fine golden intertwined letters spelling out For My Love. "It's beautiful, Bernie."  
  
  
  
Bernie nibbled down on her lower lip, lifting a hand up to scratch the back of her head. "You don't think it's too cheesy?"  
  
  
  
"Truthfully yes," Serena admitted with a small grin. "But I love it anyway." She hung it carefully on a higher branch on their tree and stood back to enjoy the effect. "It's perfect."  
  
  
  
"No this is." Bernie stepped up behind Serena and held her close. “I’m so glad I get to spend Christmas with you.” She whispered in Serena’s ear.  
  
  
  
“Me too.” She whispered back with a heartfelt smile.


	17. icy bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17 of 24. Prompt: We got into an argument because of something stupid, but I slipped on ice on the stairs. I called you to help me, and our fight was forgotten when you got all worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'VE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH FLAF SO SUE ME

“I’m fucking sick of this, Fletch. You do nothing around the house, you barely even pay any attention to your kids when you get home. Get your fucking act together.” Raf yelled at the man lounging on the sofa, his usual spot. His face was flushed red as the frustration coursed through his bones.

 

“Oi, leave my kids out of this!” Fletch suddenly stood up, pointing a finger at Raf menacingly. 

 

Raf scoffed. “Finally some movement, a reaction. Almost thought you turned into a complete invalid. Oh, wait—.” 

 

Fletch glared at the other man. “Shut up and stop whining like a little bitch Di Lucca, Jesus Christ.” He barged past him and walked into the kitchen, giving Raf a hard shove with his shoulder as he brushed past him.

 

Raf stumbled slightly before turning on his heel. “That’s right just walk away. Can never be man enough to face up to your problems, can you?” He called after him, just adding fuel to the fire. 

 

“I said shut up, Raf.” He yelled harshly as he peeped his head out of the kitchen. He walked over to the cupboard and took out a glass, pouring himself a double whisky. Because alcohol always helps in these situations, doesn’t it? For fuck sake Fletcher. 

 

Raf huffed angrily. He knew exactly what Fletch was doing. He did the exact same thing every single time they had an argument. Deny, block, drink. All it did was cause Fletcher to get more and more angry and nothing ever got resolved. 

 

“You know what? Fuck you, Fletcher. Let’s see how you deal with it all on your own.” Raf spat, reaching boiling point. He couldn’t deal with this shit anymore. When he agreed to move in with his best mate this **wasn’t** what he signed up for. 

 

Raf roughly grabbed his jacket from the hook and stormed outside the house. In his haste, he had completely forgotten how slippy the front steps were as they were covered in ice. He took one step outside and his foot slid on the ice and he fell harshly onto his back, his leg twisting around with a painful twist. 

 

“Ahh!” Raf screamed, his head spinning from the fall but feeling the pain from his back and leg burning through him.

 

Fletch looked up from taking his first sip of the whisky, thinking he heard something but just putting it down to his imagination when he couldn’t figure out where the source of the noise came from.

 

“Fletch!” Raf shouted, after coming around. He had momentarily knocked himself unconscious but now he was back in the land of living all he could feel was pain.

 

“Fletcher!” He shouted again but this time louder, hoping the other man could hear him through the door. 

 

This time Fletch knew his mind wasn’t playing tricks on him, he heard a familiar although muffled voice shouting at him through the door.

 

He figured it was Raf changing his mind or coming to give him another earful but there was something about his tone of voice that suggested it was something else. 

 

Fletch placed his glass back down on the counter and started to walk towards the door, ready to give back just as good as he got now he had a little bit of dutch courage.

 

He swung the door open with force his mouth open ready to lay into the Scottish man when he stopped short. He immediately noticed the man lying on the ground at the bottom of the steps, a small gash at the back of his head gushing blood and his leg twisted painfully. “Shit.” He muttered under his breath before rushing over to him. He jumped the two steps, he wasn’t going make a fool of himself and slip too.

 

Raf suddenly noticed the dull throb to the back of his head and raised a hand to touch where it hurt, he could feel a large bump and as he pulled his hand away he noticed the blood. “Fuck,” He groaned. 

 

“Raf, Raf—— what happened?” Fletcher asked him with concern as he fell to his knees beside him, his hands already searching over Raf’s body. The blazing argument they were having only moments ago already forgotten.

 

“What do you think happened, arsehole?” Raf grunted with a side glance at him.

 

Fletcher just glared at him. “Not helping.” He muttered with an annoyed sigh.

 

“Sorry,” Raf mumbled after a moment. “I slipped on the top step. Forgot how icy it is out here.” He muttered, his face twisting in pain.

 

Fletcher nodded his head as he listened to him. “Where does it hurt?” He asked, lifting a hand to brush against Raf’s forehead despite there being no hair for him to brush away. 

 

“Everywhere,” Raf groaned, he attempted to move his leg slightly and let out a loud painful moan. “Leg, back... head.” He admitted, his breath coming out in pained gasps.

 

Fletcher nodded, his eyes raking over Raf’s body with barely concealed concern. “Okay,” He leant back on his haunches before moving to stand up, scooping his mobile out of the front pocket of his jeans to call the emergency services. 

 

“Ambulance. Now.” Fletcher spoke firmly down the phone before rattling off the address, as if they didn’t know it already and then he hung up abruptly. 

 

“Okay, the ambulance will be here in a couple of minutes. Can you move?” Fletcher asked gently as he kneeled back down next to Fletch who was battling to keep his eyes open. 

 

“No, my leg. I can’t.” He muttered weakly, his body trembling. He couldn’t tell if it was because of the cold or the pain.

 

“Hey, hey. Stay awake.” Fletcher tapped his cheek lightly, watching as Raf’s eyelids fluttered open and closed a few times. 

 

Before long Fletcher could hear the sirens of the ambulance. “Hey, hey. You hear that? That’s your ambulance. Before you know it, you’ll be as right as rain again mate.” Fletcher tried to encourage Raf although inside all he could feel was worry and fear for his best friend.

 

Fletcher watched as the paramedics loaded Raf into the back of the ambulance, grunts and groans of pain leaving Raf’s lips as they had to move his leg slightly to get him onto the stretcher and into the back of the van. Fletcher’s heart ached as he wished he could just take all of Raf’s pain away.

 

“I’ll be there with you soon, mate. Okay?” Fletcher called to him just before they closed the back of the doors. Fletcher wasn’t quite sure if Raf heard him or not and soon enough he was watching as the ambulance disappeared down the street.

 

Fletcher dragged rough hands down his face with a loud sigh, close to tears himself. “Dear god, you’re a fucking idiot, Adrian.” He muttered to himself before he headed back inside, grabbing his keys and wallet which he left on the side and getting into his own car and driving to the hospital. 

 

It was a few hours later when Fletcher was finally able to see Raf again. He had to wait around for Raf to come out of surgery for his leg as well as explain to Serena exactly what happened, and boy did he get an ear full off of her. To be fair, he was expecting that. He knew how fond Serena was of the Scotsman. As was he.

 

Finally, though Fletcher was allowed into the private room where Raf was being kept. He immediately noticed the cast that travelled up most of his leg and the small bandage on his left wrist, he must have sprained it on the way down of his fall but was in too much pain with his leg to notice it. 

 

His eyes met Raf’s and he was surprised to see him awake. 

 

Fletch offered him a small smile as he walked over and sat in the chair beside his hospital bed. 

 

“I’m sorry,” were the first words out of his mouth, a guilty expression clear on his face.

 

Raf turned his head to look at Fletch, a look of confusion on his face. “What?”

 

“You were right, are right. I haven’t been doing enough. I’ve been selfish and a dickhead and just—— I’m sorry.” He finished with a shrug, his eyes downcast almost like he was ashamed of himself, which he was. 

 

Raf watched him carefully before he let out a sigh. He reached out his arm, his good arm and placed his hand on the nearest bit of skin that he could reach which happened to be Fletcher’s elbow. 

 

The touch made Fletch raise his head and he moved his chair closer to the bed. Raf moved his hand down slightly and wrapped his fingers around Fletcher’s forearm. He couldn’t quite reach his hand so his forearm would have to do. “Thank you,” His voice sounded hoarse and Fletcher immediately grabbed the cup of water beside his bed and offered it to him. 

 

Raf took a grateful sip before handing it back. 

 

He studied Fletch for a moment. “I’m sorry too.” 

 

Fletcher’s brow furrowed. “What for?”

 

Raf let out another sigh. “For blowing off at you like that, I was just... frustrated.”

 

Fletcher shook his head with a sad smile. “No, I deserved it. I was taking you for granted, excepting you to do everything when we got home. It wasn’t fair.” Fletch cast his glance down again, it had been a while since he had felt this shitty about something.

 

None of them said anything for a while before Fletcher moved to speak again.

 

“You really scared me today, you know?” His eyes were boring into Raf’s, a seriousness in them that Raf had never seen before. 

 

He nodded his head slowly. “Sorry,” his voice came out in almost a whisper, unable to look away from Fletcher and his gaze.

 

Fletcher just shook his head again, if anyone felt responsible for this fall then it was Fletcher. Him and his stupid actions caused this. 

 

“Just don’t do it again, alright?” His lips pulled up into a slight smirk as he reached his hand over to ruffle Raf’s messy hair.

 

Raf let out a small laugh, looking over at Fletcher and holding his gaze for a few moments with a fond smile. “Okay.”

 

“Good,” Fletcher returned, the fond smile matching on his own lips.

 

“Get some rest, I’ll be back a little bit later okay?” He spoke as he rose to his feet.

 

Raf just nodded his head, his eyes already closed by the time Fletcher left the room.


	18. falling without grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18 of 24. Prompt: "i was putting up christmas lights, and i literally fell into your arms"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh, this isn't great and I'm not very happy with it but I'm really tired and this was the best thing I could muster up.

Jac watched unnervingly as Zosia stretched to pin the shiny garland against the wall. She hated this. The decorations were ugly, just the same old ones recycled every single year. She hated the fact that she could only watch as they were put around the Darwin ward. It seemed that Zosia had taken it upon herself to do all the decoration this year, the overly giddy look on her face only causing Jac to feel more annoyed.  
  
  
  
They looked terrible and Jac’s office was completely off limits, she wasn’t having any of this shit in her office. She feels for some reason that Zosia will just sneak in there anyway and decorate it when she’s not there, if anything to just further her annoyance.   
  
  
  
Right now though she was decorating the corridor en route to her office balancing precariously on a stepladder and Jac just knew this idiot was going to fall and hurt herself but she’d completely ignored all her warnings thus far.  
  
  
  
“I’m nearly done, hand me that garland.” Zosia spoke, reaching a hand out behind her for Jac to place the decoration in.  
  
  
  
“No.” She crossed her arms firmly across her chest, a defiant look on her face. “Get down. This is ridiculous. They look shit anyway.”  
  
  
  
Zosia sighed loudly and she had to bite her tongue to not hit back with a sarcastic remark.  
  
  
  
“Just hand me it, I just need to put that one up and then I’m done.” She huffed, looking at Jac over her shoulder.  
  
  
  
“No.” She pressed his lips firmly together.  
  
  
  
Zosia sighed again and instead tried to reach it herself. It was placed on a small table pressed up against the wall, just out of her reach.  
  
  
  
She twisted her back and bent over, stretching her fingers out to grab the shiny piece of plastic. When her fingers were just a couple of inches shy of her target, she lifted one foot to try and stretch herself even further.  
  
  
  
“Zosia!” Jac shouted with a warning, edging closer.  
  
  
  
The events played out in slow motion for Jac, Zosia’s foot sliding from underneath her and in her ridiculous stretch to reach that damn shitty garland she fell. She tumbled to the ground haphazardly, right into Jac, knocking them both to the floor.   
  
  
  
Jac heard a loud thud as her back hit the floor and Zosia let out a small pained groan as she lay on top of Jac.   
  
  
  
Jac grunted. “Get. Off. Of. Me.” She gritted through her teeth not giving Zosia another second before she pushed her off her and pulled herself up from the ground.  
  
  
  
Zosia rolled over onto her back, mumbling a quick apology as she gave herself a moment. She could already feel the bruises begin to form and she was pretty sure she twisted her ankle somehow during the fall.   
  
  
  
Jac looked down at her with disgust, dusting the dirt off of her dark blue scrubs. “You fucking idiot.” She muttered under her breath, just as Zosia was moving to sit herself up, pushing her back to rest against the wall.  
  
  
  
“You know if you had just passed me the damn garland this would never have happened.” Zosia muttered, glaring up at her.  
  
  
  
Jac glared right back and opened her mouth to bark right back at her before deciding against it, figuring it was just going to be a waste of her time. It’s not like Zosia listened to anything she ever said anyway.  
  
  
  
Zosia tried to move to stand finally and let out a small groan of pain whenever she tried to move her foot.  
  
  
  
Jac rolled her eyes because _of course._  
  
  
  
It was probably just a sprain but she could already see the skin starting to swell around her ankle.  
  
  
  
Jac let out an overdramatic sigh before she leant down and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and helped lift Zosia back up to her feet, muttered insults under her breath.  
  
  
  
Zosia groaned. “Shut up.”  
  
  
  
“Well, I did tell you so.” Jac retorted back, beginning to walk down the hall as Zosia limped beside her.  
  
  
  
“This is **your** fault.” Zosia grumbled.  
  
  
  
Jac opened her mouth to argue back, their voices trailing off as they continued to walk down to the end of the corridor where she handed Zosia off to a nurse, ordering her to get an x-ray on Zosia’s ankle as quickly as possible.  
  
  
  
Bernie who was watching from distance just smirked, they argued like an old married couple and she could only wonder when the two of them were going to get a fucking clue.  
  
  
  
“Take the day off.” Jac ordered Zosia just before she turned to leave. She could hear Zosia’s beginnings of a protest and turned back to her shaking her head. “No. I’ve had more than enough of your idiocy for one day. Go home. Ice your ankle.” She ordered, although her words didn’t have as much bite as they should have.  
  
  
  
Zosia just sagged knowing it was pointless for her to argue, plus she does have a couple of episodes of Black Mirror waiting at home that she’d been meaning to catch up on.


	19. wish you were here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19 of 24. Prompt: Inspired by this post: http://bit.ly/2hjuf2g

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little naughty. Light smut, almost full smut to be honest but I managed to restrain myself. Tiny bit of Zosia/Jasmine so if that weirds you out I'm very sorry. Also Jealous!Jac, a bit possessive on her side so again if you don't like that I'm sorry and maybe don't read it? Cheers.

Zosia was pretty drunk at this point, it was the annual Holby Christmas Party and she’d been there for a couple of hours. At first she’d been a little bummed out that Jac wasn’t going to be there too but she understood why she wasn’t. She knew Jac hated these parties and social gatherings but she was also looking after Emma tonight and couldn’t get a babysitter not that she even tried to find one.  
  
  
  
She had tried to convince her to come anyway but Jac had just flat out refused every time.  
  
  
  
But at least Ollie was there and Dom and Jasmine.  
  
  
  
Zosia hadn’t been sure of Jasmine at first and they didn’t really get to see each other very much after she had been kicked off Darwin but they always somehow gravitated towards each other at these things. Drinks at Albie’s or parties like this.  
  
  
  
They’d grown a lot closer over recent months, moving to spending time together outside of these social gatherings and texting each other on their days off, and she’d grown to quite like the younger girl.   
  
  
  
She was sweet and sure she tended to say the wrong thing most of the time and could be hilariously awkward but she was a good egg, and really funny. Especially after a few drinks.  
  
  
  
Zosia took a swig from her glass, she didn't even know what it was anymore. She just drank whatever was handed to her at this point. This one was a bright blue colour and tasted sickeningly sweet but she quickly downed it anyway, just narrowly slopping some of it down her dress.  
  
  
  
Jasmine beside her in a similar state, a dopey smile on her face and her eyes slightly glazed over.  
  
  


“I need the toilet. Come with me.” Zosia slurred her words slightly as she tugged on Jasmine’s arm, she followed her willingly as they stumbled through the crowd of people and sought out the toilets.  
  
  
  
Jasmine waited, leaning heavily against the sinks as Zosia used one of the cubicles. After she came out she walked over to the sinks to wash her hands before glancing up to check herself in the mirror. She wiped away the smudges of her makeup and reapplied some of it, the blur of alcohol had left her vision as she sobered up slightly. Just as she was finishing up her makeup, a thought popped in her mind. A wide smile spreading across her lips as she turned to face Jasmine. “Hey, let’s take some pictures.”  
  
  
  
Her voice was a little too eager but Jasmine who had been fixing up her own make-up in the spot beside her just nodded her head enthusiastically before immediately regretting the action as it made her head spin and feel dizzy.  
  
  
  
“Okay.”  
  
  
  
Zosia grinned and scooped out her phone from her purse, she opened up the camera app and held the phone out with her hand as Jasmine scooted closer to her so she was in the frame. They took one picture, then two, by the ninth picture they were doubled over with laughter. Zosia took one after the other, both of them changing positions and facial expressions with each one.  
  
  
  
“Ooh, let me send them to Jac. She’ll love this.” Zosia exclaimed, for some reason, her drunken mind thought this would be an excellent idea. Sober Zosia would probably think it was a terrible idea.  
  
  
  
Jasmine looked a little sceptical but still nodded her head with that ridiculous grin. “Okay.”  
  
  
  
The first picture that came through on Jac’s phone had no caption.  
  
  
  
Jac almost jumped when her phone pinged in the deadly silence of her living room, she had put Emma to bed over an hour ago and she was relaxing with her feet up reading up some information on her laptop when she heard her phone go off.  
  
  
  
She picked up her phone to find she had one text from Zosia and she swiped her phone to unlock it to check the message.   
  
  
  
It was a picture. A picture she was not expecting.  
  
  
  
It was Zosia and Jasmine, in the toilets. They were both pouting at the screen, arms up with hands held in their hair. Jac wasn’t quite sure what to make of it, she just arched her brow and locked her phone again but it back down beside her before moving her attention back to her laptop.  
  
  
  
It was only a few moments later when her phone pinged again and she rolled her eyes, she was sure she could guess who it was from.  
  
  
  
Yep. Another picture message from Zosia. Oh boy.  
  
  
  
She opened her phone to find a similar photo to the first, it looked like they had only been taken a few seconds apart. The slight blurriness indicated that Zosia was probably as drunk as she looked.  
  
  
  
Just as her eyes had drunken in all the picture, another message came through. She scrolled down, her lips pursing as she looked at the new photo. She had a sudden thought that she wished she was there with her instead of Jasmine but quickly shook the thought away with a small sigh.  
  
  
  
The next picture came with a caption. Finally.   
  
  
  
**Look what you’re missing out on.  
**   
  
  
[New picture message]  
  
  
  
**Wish you were here xoxo**  
  
There was a small upturn of Jac’s lips as she took in the next picture.  
  
  
  
**Jas is more fun than you.  
**   
  
  
**I think I might leave you for your sister. She lets me touch her butt whenever I want.  
**   
  
  
Jac knew that Zosia was just drunk and trying to get a rise out of her and it was working. Her jaw clenched as her eyes zeroed in on how close the two of them were standing together, she could imagine them dancing together all night. Zosia rubbing back against Jasmine as their hips ground together to a filthy pop song.  
  
  
  
A small growl may or may not have left her lips at the very thought.  
  
  
  
A few more pictures came through with a few more taunting messages and Jac could feel her fingers digging into the palms of her hands before she tapped on her keyboard to send a text back.  
  
  
  
**Don’t make me come there and drag you home.  
**   
  
  
It was a threat that both of them knew Jac would never fulfil, she would never leave Emma on her own despite how sexually frustrated she was feeling right now.  
  
  
  
When Zosia got the text through she let out a bark of laughter. She knew exactly what she was doing with those texts and it looked like it was eliciting the exact reaction that she wanted.  
  
  
  
In reality, Zosia would never go there. It was Jasmine and it would be weird. They’d actually just spent most of their time at the bar, accepting whatever drinks came there way and chatting about complete and utter nonsense. It started off as a normal conversation but the drunker the got the more nonsensical it became.   
  
  
  
Zosia left about twenty minutes later, she couldn’t stop thinking about Jac at home. Probably simmering with anger and jealousy and Zosia’s skin trembled thinking about where this evening could go. The dark look that was no doubt in Jac’s eyes causing her stomach to flutter.  
  
  
  
She fumbled with her keys in the dark as she struggled to open the door, once it was finally open she stumbled through the entry way with clumsy feet before closing the door behind her.  
  
  
  
“M’home!” Zosia called as she fumbled to slip out of her high heels by the door. Her feet were aching like crazy.  
  
  
  
Jac had heard Zosia way before she announced her presence, standing up from the couch and moving out to the hallway. She crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes checking her over and her lips pressed into a thin line.  
  
  
  
“So, had fun at the party did you?” There was no mistaking the tone in Jac’s voice as she begun to stalk forward towards her.  
  
  
  
Zosia looked up at her with a sloppy please grin, looking proud.  
  
  
  
She flicked off her last remaining heel just as Jac reached her.   
  
  
  
With no warning, Jac pushed Zosia roughly against the wall but Zosia’s grin didn’t waver. Her eyes flickered between Jac’s dark hooded eyes and her red lips.  
  
  
  
“It looks like I need to remind you which sister you belong to.” Jac’s voice was low and husky and Zosia had to ignore the way it made her knees weak.   
  
  
  
Then suddenly her lips were on hers and Zosia lets out a small groan at the force of it, her lips immediately moved with hers, both fighting for dominance and control of the kiss.   
  
  
  
Lips parted and teeth scraped and tongues battled, Jac pressed her full body against Zosia’s, moving her leg to slot between Zosia’s, she could feel her heat against her knee and she pressed a smirk against Zosia’s mouth at the discovery.   
  
  
  
Finally they both pulled away, gasping for air. Jac’s eyes travelled to Zosia’s red kiss-swollen lips as she licked her own. She leant forward again, this time to brush her lips against the shell of Zosia’s ear. “Upstairs now.” She ordered with that same low husky tone of voice, her hand inching forward to press against her crotch, she delighted in the pleasured moan at the small touch. She gave a small squeeze before she let go and stepped back completely.  
  
  
  
She looked at Zosia and she looked positively debauched, her head back against the wall exposing the span of her neck. Her breath coming out in short pants as her chest heaved up and down lightly. Her face flushed and her hair slightly sweaty as it pressed against her forehead. Jac smirked.   
  
  
  
Finally, Zosia moved, following Jac’s instructions.  
  
  
  
“Be quiet. We wouldn’t want to wake Emma up, now would we?” Jac spoke again with a small smirk, following closely behind as they headed towards the stairs. 


	20. maybe it's not such a bad idea after all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20 of 24. Prompt: Flaf and Mistletoe.  
> Also YIKES there's only 4 more days left of this thing, WHAT?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so late, like really really late. I had like a 4 hour depression nap today and I'm still a little groggy.  
> Also just realised like the last 3 chapters of this have involved someone getting injured. Oops, I'm sorry. I promise I'll stop that now.  
> Also I 100% have not checked back through this so if it has a ton of mistakes or doesn't make any sense at all, I'm sorry. I'll go through it tomorrow and edit any mistakes I find but now I'm too tired and it's late and I really need to post this thing before midnight.

Raf sighed, why did Fletcher do this? Every single year for a month — Sometimes longer — They had to almost avoid each other every time one entered a room. Fletch, every year insisted on placing a damn mistletoe in almost every doorway and in other various places, it was like a fucking minefield! Raf had always wondered why he put them up if they had to dodge them and could never be anywhere near each other in fear of accidentally stepping beneath one and of course it was like the biggest rule of Christmas to Fletch, to kiss if you happened to do so. Raf wouldn’t hate it as much as he did if he didn’t have to watch everywhere he went. Fletcher was a bit… too, festive. Raf loved Christmas and all but Fletcher took it a little bit too far.  
  
  
  
“Hey, Raf?” Fletcher called to him, “Can you come and hang this up for me?”  
  
  
  
“No, you seriously need to chill out with the decorating Fletch!” Raf scolded, he’d secluded himself to his room, wishing that his best friend wasn’t so insane about the damn ornaments.  
  
  
  
“Come on, please!?” Whined Fletcher petulantly.  
  
  
  
“No!” Raf refused, he was **not** helping, he never would help, every single year Fletch would beg and beg but Raf would not help. Raf was fine with making his room all festive and pretty by himself. He may have seemed like an arsehole and he knew Fletcher’s decorating was mainly to make his kids happy and he understood that. He did, but he was always hoping that Fletcher would get lazy – as usual – and give up, but not once had he ever stopped the decorating.  
  
  
  
Raf jumped, being startled by a loud crash and a yelp, “Fletch!?” Raf called, dashing from his room to see what his roommate did this time. He found Fletcher rolling around in agony on the floor, a box of ornaments – mostly broken – nearby and the ladder he’d been standing on tipped over.  
  
  
  
“Raf…” Fletcher cried in pain.  
  
  
  
“What did you do!?” Raf asked with furrowed brows full of concern, immediately kneeling down beside him.  
  
  
  
“I was trying to reach a certain spot and the ladder fell over.” Fletch winced as Raf helped to sit him up.  
  
  
  
“Okay, what hurts?” Raf had always been kind of over-protective of Fletcher when it came to moments like this. His mind flashed back to when Fletcher got stabbed, how he was always by his bedside despite having a mountain of patients he was supposed to be looking after. Fletcher was his best friend, his only friend in some cases and he couldn’t lose him. His mind always went into overdrive and he couldn’t stop the panic rising up his body. Even when it was something stupid and minor like this. God damn it Raf, pull yourself together man.  
  
  
  
“I— I don’t know, everything hurts at the moment.” Fletch struggled to catch the breath that had been knocked out of him.  
  
  
  
“Alright then, what hurts the most?” Raf asked with an annoyed sigh.  
  
  
  
“Probably my arm.” Fletch said, surprisingly calm about all of this, he must still be running off of adrenaline otherwise, he was sure Fletch would be moaning a lot more about it.  
  
  
  
“Okay, you could have broken it, or dislocated it or—“  
  
  
  
“Raf, you’re mother—hen—ing me. Stop it.” Raf rolled his eyes, so what if he was?  
  
  
  
“I'm just being cautious. Do you think you can walk? I’m taking you to the hospital.” Raf spoke, his eyes glued to Fletcher’s injured arm.  
  
  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous, Raf. It’s not that serious. Just help me get set up on the couch with an ice-pack and some Netflix and maybe some Chinese food?” Fletcher groaned grabbing onto Raf’s shoulder with his good arm and pushing himself to his feet, limping slightly over to the couch.  
  
  
  
“But—”  
  
  
  
“Come on. Look, I promise I’ll tell you if the pain gets any worse and then you can take me to A &E, alright?” Fletch felt a little guilty for worrying Raf but he was honestly fine.   
  
  
  
“Alright… Fine…”  
  
  
  
Raf watched with careful eyes as Fletcher settled himself on the couch, once he was satisfied that Fletch was alright and could be left on his own, he turned on his heel and went to get an ice-pack as requested, and to also order some Chinese food for the both of them. Raf returned not long after, wrapping the ice pack in a tea towel and placing it tenderly on Fletcher’s now extremely swollen arm, “Ooh, ow… Careful.” Fletcher squirmed uncomfortably.  
  
  
  
“I’m gonna go get the Chinese I just ordered, see you in about twenty minutes?” Raf ruffled Fletcher’s hair with a small grin, smirking at the grumbling moan that came from Fletcher at the action before he turned to walk towards the door.  
  
  
  
“Okay, don’t forget the sweet and sour sauce!” Fletcher called out after Raf as he left.  
  
  
  
“Yeah, yeah.”  


* * *

  
  
“I can’t believe that you forgot the damn sauce. Idiot.” Fletcher grumbled, moving positions and yelping in pain as he did.  
  
  
  
“Hey, hey. Take it easy!” Raf scolded.  
  
  
  
“I don’t think that I’ll be able to sleep like this, it really hurts mate.” Fletch let out a small pained whimper, as much as he didn’t want to he concluded that he would need to go the hospital. If anything just for the pain relief.  
  
  
  
“You wanna head to A&E, now?” Raf turned his head to ask him, one eyebrow raised.  
  
  
  
“Yeah…” Fletch said with a defeated sigh.  
  
  
  
The two left and headed to the hospital they both worked in, Raf already knew he was going to dread the questions that were going to come there way. Fletcher struggling to walk with the crippling pain shooting through his arm, Raf held the elbow of his good arm as he guided him in through the doors.  
  
  
  
They came face-to-face with Serena who raised one eyebrow in question as she took in the stance of Fletcher and the way he was cradling his swollen arm to his chest. Raf just shook his head and muttered “Later.” Serena seemed to accept this and guided to Fletcher to a bed.  
  
  
  
Serena administered some pain relief almost immediately which Fletcher was grateful for and a nurse came along not long after to set and cast his arm.   
  
  
  
Fletcher looked up at Raf with sad pain-filled eyes. “I’m sorry, mate.”   
  
  
  
Raf wasn’t quite sure what Fletcher was apologising for, for going too crazy on the Christmas decorations causing the accident, for ruining the evening because of his injury, for forcing them both back to work to get his arm fixed. Whatever it was, he waved it away immediately.  
  
  
  
“It’s okay, Fletch. Don’t worry about it.” He smiled genuinely letting Fletch know that he meant it, he didn’t blame him for what happened and all he cared about was the fact Fletcher was alright and it wasn’t more serious than a broken arm.  
  
  
  
“Ugh, can we please go home now? I’m tired.” Fletcher asked, stifling a yawn against his shoulder. As comfy as this hospital bed was he would much rather be in his own.  
  
  
  
“’Course.” Raf quickly checked that Fletcher was okay to be released before he returned, helping Fletcher up off the bed.   


* * *

  
  
Raf gripped onto Fletcher, holding him up and supporting all of his weight as they walked back into their apartment. He eyed the mess still littering the floor and told himself that he’d sort it in the morning, it was too late now and much like Fletcher he just wanted to crawl into bed and call it a night.  
  
  
  
“C’mon, I’ll help you get into bed.” Raf told him and he was expecting Fletcher to immediately start protesting like he normally would be all he got was an ‘mmm’ in response, a testament to just how tired and drugged up Fletcher was. Raf dragged Fletch along to bed, he helped him get undressed, stripping him of his jeans and t-shirt, carefully pulling it over the cast before placing the clothes in the laundry basket in the corner of the room. He did the same thing to get him dressed, helping him pull on some comfortable sweatpants and a comfortable cotton t-shirt before helping him get settled under the covers. He sat himself on the end of the bed, watching and waiting for Fletcher to doze off, which didn't take long before he left and went to bed himself.  
  
  
  
Raf awoke at around 3 am and went out to the kitchen to get something to drink. Just as he was entering the kitchen sleepily and not paying attention he slammed directly into Fletcher, who he himself was about to go back to bed. Fletch stumbled, about to fall and Raf’s arms instantly went around him, steadying the other male.  
  
  
  
“Shit, sorry. I didn’t see you.” Raf admitted sheepishly letting out a small laugh, releasing his best mate and letting out a yawn, stretching tiredly, head tilting up towards the ceiling and freezing.  
  
  
  
Sorry, I was just getting a drink.” Fletcher mumbled just as tiredly.  
  
  
  
“Shit…” Raf muttered, causing Fletch to look up as well.  
  
  
  
“Oh…” Fletch whispered anxiously.  
  
  
  
“Do we really have to?”  
  
  
  
“It’s basically a law that you have to.” Fletcher said with a small quirk of his lips, “It’s just a kiss mate, it doesn’t mean anything.”  
  
  
  
Raf sighed, both men began moving closer to each other awkwardly.  
  
  
  
Fletcher took a deep breath, letting it out slowly and swallowing hard. This was it. Raf wrapped his arms around Fletcher’s waist and Fletch wrapped his arms loosely around Raf’s neck. Somehow this felt normal, it felt good. It was no longer awkward or weird, Raf’s eyes flicked down to Fletch’s lips as he wet hid own. It was a nervous habit.  
  
  
  
Raf moved up slowly, his lips connecting with Fletch’s. An odd and sweet warmth radiating from their lips. Fletcher leaned into it, letting out a soft groan that neither of them had been expecting before pressing forward, trying to get as close to Raf as possible. Raf’s fingers curled around Fletcher’s hips, gripping onto his waist and pulling him closer to him so their bodies were pressed flat against each other. It felt so wrong but so right and Raf couldn’t help but love that feeling and quite frankly Fletcher loved it as well.  
  
  
  
“We should leave these up all year, I think I could grow to like them.”


	21. pursuit of happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21 of 24. Prompt: 'I was wondering if you could do one where no-one knew that they were dating until they saw Zosia wearing like a hoody that said Naylor on the back and when people question them Jac just smiles and walks away with Emma ready for Christmas with Zosia.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got kind of long but it's Jasia so I hope you enjoy! I haven't read this back through so if you see any mistakes, please let me know!

They hadn't seemed to have noticed it when she arrived at work this morning but now she was getting ready to leave, it seemed like all eyes were on her. She could hear the hushed whispered and she could feel several sets of eyes burning into her as she left the staff room.  
  
  
  
She was wearing Jac's old university jumper, it was old and worn and almost completely faded but it was one of Zosia's favourites. It was so warm and comfortable and Jac seemed to love her wearing it too if the way her eyes lit up every time she saw her wearing it was any indication.  
  
  
  
Zosia knew that their minds were probably going into overdrive, a thousand questions running through their heads. Why was she wearing one of Jac's old jumpers? Why was Jac looking at her like that?  
  
  
  
Zosia smiled over at Jac as she noticed her waiting for her in the corridor.  
  
  
  
As she headed over to her girlfriend she felt a small tug on her arm and turned to see both Mo and Ollie stood there, confusing and intrigue painted on their faces. They clearly wanted to know what was going on between her and Jac, having no inkling before now that they were even friends never mind anything else.   
  
  
  
“Are you and Jac——?”  
  
  
  
“Why are you wearing Naylor’s jumper?”  
  
  
  
“What’s going on?”  
  
  
  
The questions all came at once, at least that’s what it seemed like and Jac moved closer, walking slowly to join her by her side.  
  
  
  
Zosia said nothing, just twisting her head to look at Jac once she joined her by her side. They shared a private smile. A small upturn of their lips but their eyes shining with the love that they had with each other.   
  
  
  
Zosia turned back to give their friends one last look before she turned, linking her hand with Jac’s as they walked towards the exit of the hospital. Neither of them spoke a word and neither of them looked back at the rest of their colleagues who were watching them go in stunned silence. Mouths were hung open, eyes were almost bulging out of their sockets and if Zosia had seen it she probably would have laughed. But instead, she was focused on the way the warm jumped felt snug around her torso, on the warm hand that was linked in her own and on the plans that she had this evening with Jac and her daughter Emma.  
  


* * *

  
Zosia had never been the biggest fan of Christmas, mainly because she had never experienced a good one. She was never exposed to the joy of Christmas, her Christmases were always very basic. Her Mother and Father didn’t seem to care much for the holiday, they just treated it like it was just another day. She was always disheartened by that as a child, she longed to have the wonderous Christmas that her friends got to experience, to go and see the Christmas lights, to build a snowman if it snowed, to sing along to the Christmas songs that played on the radio but Zosia never had that.   
  
  
  
The house was always deadly silent and sure she got to open presents and they were always things that she had wanted, she had been a little spoilt in that aspect but even that didn’t make up for the proper family Christmas she had always yearned for. It was always awkward and uncomfortable and they ate their Christmas dinner in silence because that was always better than eating while her parents screamed each other in another vicious argument.  
  
  
  
Zosia carried that hole in her chest for many years after that when she used to spend her Christmas alone when she finally managed to escape her family home and housed herself in a small one-bedroom flat as she tried to get herself through university with a part-time job that never paid her enough.  
  


* * *

  
Jac’s Christmases hadn’t been much better. After being abandoned by her mother at age 12 and being pushed from pillar to post from one foster home to another. Some foster homes were better than others but some were really bad. She learned pretty quickly to not have any expectations when it came to Christmas if she hoped that she’d received a Christmas gift and she didn’t she’d always be disappointed. After the third time of that happening she learned to not expect anything so it would always be an unexpected surprise if she did receive something.   
  
  
  
She’d never put much effort into her own Christmases when she left the foster care system and lived on her own. She remembered when she had to share an apartment with this girl who seemed to ooze Christmas decorations out of her pores when it came down to December 1st and she hated it. She hated it so much, not only because it was annoying as all living shit but it reminded her of her past. Of what she had and what she couldn’t have.   
  


* * *

  
Everything changed when she had her daughter though, her precious Emma. She now had a new purpose when it came to Christmas, she wouldn’t let her daughter go through what she had to go through. She worked and strived so hard to give her the best Christmases she possibly could. She wanted to give her everything that she missed out on.  
  


* * *

  
This was going to be Zosia’s first Christmas with Emma, in previous years she’d just share it with Dom and Arthur. The trio. She smiled sadly at the memory. She really missed Arthur and she knew Dom did too. But they’d made him a personal Christmas decoration for him to hang on the Christmas tree at the hospital. It was a small moment between her and Dom but it was something she would treasure.   
  
  
  
As they were both standing there in the cold, the grey hospital jackets wrapped tightly around their bodies to try and keep out the cold she had the realisation that she hadn’t spent all that much time with Dom. Especially after Arthur died, she knew Dom was mad at her for a while. A long while, which she understood because she had been mad at herself too. She still felt a pang of guilt every time she thought of Arthur on his deathbed with her not present to give him a proper goodbye. But they made up eventually as they always did and allowed themselves to mourn together, they both needed the support then and the only one who truly understood what they were going through were each other and Morven of course.   
  
  
  
Zosia let out a small sigh, her eyes falling down to floor watching her feet as she walked. She was nervous. Really nervous. It was her first Christmas with Jac and Emma. They had got together not long after Arthur had died. Jac had been so great. Giving her the support when she had no one else, she had confessed her feelings in their usual way. Right in the middle of a blazing argument. She remembered the shock she felt as she realised what she’d said, her eyes going wild and her heart nearly stopping but when she looked at Jac all she saw was the softened eyes, looking at her with curiosity and wonder and something else she couldn’t quite put her finger on.  
  
  
  
She didn’t know who made the first move after that but she just remembered all of a sudden they were kissing, Jac pressing her back into a row of lockers and not even caring at the sharp handle digging into her back because _holy shit she was kissing Jac Naylor._  
  
  
  


They still hadn’t really talked about the status of their relationship, they hadn’t brought it up and Zosia was scared to bring up the topic in case it caused Jac to re-evaluate things, she might change her mind, think how much of a bad idea it would be to be dating her F2. She was happy to just go along with _whatever this is_ until Jac eventually came to her senses and put a stop to it. Zosia just wanted to cherish the time she did have with her.  
  
  
  
She had been a little surprised when Jac had asked her to spend Christmas with her and Emma. She hadn’t thought that Jac would want her there for some reason, despite the fact that she had practically moved into Jac’s house she was there that often. The beaming smile that spread over her face as she accepted the offer was an indication how happy she was that Jac wanted to spend her Christmas with her.   
  


* * *

  
Zosia had never been the type usual to share clothes with her partner. She’d never been the type to steal her boyfriend’s baggy jumper to wear, she’d always thought that was ridiculous. It always ended up hanging below the knees because it was so big and if you had your own warm comfortable jumper why take his?  
  
  


Her mindset had changed when had started dating Jac though, even though most of her wardrobe wasn’t suited to Zosia at all she’d become enamoured with Jac’s soft loungewear. It was something you would never see her wear at work which made it all the more special to her because it was like Jac reserved that side for her. She remembered seeing Jac curled up on her sofa one evening, wearing loose grey sweatpants, her hair in a messy bun and wearing glasses. She looked so unlike the hard-headed Jac she’d seen at work earlier on that day and it took her breath away a little, to see this soft side of Jac. A side that only her and Emma ever got to see.   
  
  
  
It made her heart swell.   
  


* * *

  
The first time Zosia had taken to wearing Jac’s old university jumper it was because she couldn’t find hers. She checked under the bed, every little nook and cranny in Jac’s bedroom but she couldn’t find it anywhere. After an hour of looking Zosia just gave up and grabbed a random jumper out of the wardrobe to wear, she was sure Jac wouldn’t mind.  
  
  
  
Once she got a good luck at the jumper, a small smile appeared on her face. The Naylor was almost completely scratched off and the material was hard and worn and it was obvious that it had been through the washer a multitude of times due to the washed out colour but to Zosia, it looked perfect. She’d never seen Jac actually wear it herself but she could imagine a younger version of Jac, fresh out of university wearing it everywhere she went. Proud of her achievement and wanting to show off that she had done it.   
  
  
  
Zosia pulled the jumper over her head and she was surprised at how soft it still felt despite the material having hardened slightly due to starch and overuse. It fit her frame perfectly and felt snug around her body.   
  
  
  
As she left the room and walked on through to the living room, she caught Jac’s eye who was cooking them some breakfast in the open kitchen. She immediately stopped noticing her old jumper on Zosia’s body, it had been ages since she’d seen it and it brought back memories in an instant. A smile curved around her lips, her eyes glued to the crest on the front.  
  
  
  
Zosia stopped in her tracks as she noticed Jac’s eyes on her, she stood there nervously half expecting Jac to say something about it. To tell her to take it off. That she didn’t share her clothes. That she looked stupid wearing it.  
  
  
  
Her eyes glanced up to read the expression on Jac’s face and it wasn’t what she was expecting. Her eyes shone, she looked happy, pleased at Zosia wearing the garment and not annoyed or angry like she’d been expecting.   
  
  
  
“I uh— I’m cold and I couldn’t find mine so I thought I’d just borrow one of yours. That okay?” Zosia finally spoke, not being able to handle the silence any longer.  
  
  
  
Jac just nodded her head with a smile. “Yeah, it’s okay.”   
  


* * *

  
Zosia had come to taken to wearing that jumper more often than not, it had become her favourite to wear and it would be safe to say that it was now Zosia’s jumper and not Jac’s.  
  
  
  
Jac didn’t seem to mind though, in fact, she would go as far as to say Jac quite liked her wearing it.   
  
  
  
She always got a weird glint in her eye whenever she saw it with it on, or with any of her other clothes that Zosia felt like wearing/borrowing.   
  


* * *

  
Zosia let out a shaky breath before turning to Jac, they had made it to her house and Zosia’s nerves were sky-rocketing by this point. “You’re you want to do this? Want me to stay? I mean—— Emma’s okay with it too right?” Zosia babbled unable to stop the word vomit.  
  
  
  
Jac just smiled softly and gripped Zosia’s upper arms, forcing Zosia to maintain her eye contact. Confident green eyes gazed into uncertain brown eyes. “Yes, I want to do this. I would never have asked you if I didn’t. You know I’m not one to mince words.”  
  
  
  
Zosia gave a nod, a small relieved laugh leaving her lips.  
  
  
  
“I want you here. Emma wants you here. She adores you, Zosh. I think she’d be pretty upset if you decided to run off on us.” Jac spoke in a teasing tone, a small smirk teasing her lips.  
  
  
  
Zosia grinned softly before nodding her head with finality. “Okay.” She whispered, all she needed was that little bit of reassurance. To know that she was wanted. Truly wanted.  
  
  
  
They both began walking towards the door again, Zosia now feeling a buzz of excitement in her stomach at the thought of spending her Christmas with Jac and Emma. Like the proper family Christmas she had always wanted.  
  
  
  
Zosia was just about to push the front door open when she felt Jac’s hand on her arm holding her back. “Ah, ah, ah. No, you don’t.” Zosia looked back at her confused.  
  
  
  
Jac had a grin on her face and simply pointed her finger upwards, Zosia’s eyes followed to where her fingers were pointing and rolled her eyes dramatically.  
  
  
  
“As if I need an excuse to kiss you.” Zosia smirked, pressing a smile on to Jac’s lips. Jac’s lips were pulled into a smile of their own as they pressed against Zosia’s soft lips. She pulled back slightly before pressing her lips back to Zosia’s. Zosia brushed her lips against Jac’s before slipping out her tongue, Jac immediately granting her access to her mouth. She moaned softly into the warm heat after a moment, her hand gripping around Jac’s waist as the kiss became more heated. She eventually pulled back, her breath coming out in pants, forming a cloud in the cold night air.  
  
  
  
Jac looked at her with a small grin before leaning in this time to press a soft kiss to Zosia’s cheek. “Merry Christmas, Zosia.” She whispered softly before reaching out for Zosia’s hand and tugging her inside.


	22. all i want (is to spend my christmas with you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22 of 24. Prompt: Bernie asks Serena and Jason to spend Christmas with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THIS IS SO LATE AND TECHNICALLY TOMORROW NOW PLS FORGIVE ME

The heels of her boots crunched on the snow covered pavement, trying her best not to slip over the icy streets.  Bernie shivered and pulled her jacket tighter around herself, her teeth had chattered ever since she started to walk. She sniffed and rubbed her cold, red nose with her glove-covered hand. She knew that with this much exposure to the cold winter air she’d end up getting herself a cold and she let out a small groan at the very thought. Her slacks felt cold and stiff against the skin of her legs and she could feel the cold air entering the small opening at the bottom as they flapped around her ankles. She could feel the goosebumps rising against the skin of her legs, a great discomfort. She should have brought more clothing with her to work. And she should get her damn car fixed already.  
  
  
  
Bernie felt the cold settle in her bones and she feels herself shaking uncontrollably. All she wanted now was to get home, take a hot bath, drink a mug of hot chocolate and roll herself up in a comforter and watch a cheesy Christmas movie all weekend. Somehow she managed to get the weekend off, giving how busy it was this time of year she thought that was a bit of a Christmas miracle in itself. She sniffed again and kept walking as she decided to walk through the park, which was kind of a short-cut to her apartment.   
  
  
  
A loud cough broke her train of thought and she moved to the source of the sound. Bernie frowned in confusion as she saw someone very familiar. “Serena?”  
  
  
  
Serena Campbell was sat on the park bench, slouched and wrapped in a thick winter coat, a scarf wrapped snugly around her neck and warm gloves covering her hands.  
  
  
  
Serena turned her head as soon as she heard the sound, slightly startled as she had been lost in her own thoughts. “Bernie,” She greeted, a small smile curving up on her lips.  
  
  
  
“What are you doing out here so late?” Bernie asked, rubbing her numb fingers against each other in her coat pockets. “It’s bloody freezing out here tonight and I find you here just sitting casually on a park bench.”  
  
  
  
Serena looked at her for a long moment. “I could ask you the same thing, Major.” She gave a slight shrug of her shoulders as she spoke quietly, every breath causing a cloud of condensation to form in the cold night air.  
  
  
  
“You know I had a double shift today.” Bernie rolls her eyes and smiles, trying to control her chattering teeth. “It was really busy today, not that you would know since you were stuck in “meetings” all day.”  
  
  
  
Meetings meaning Serena locking herself away in her office and ignoring everything else around her, feigning the importance of filling out paperwork and demanding to not be disturbed for anything less than an emergency. Bernie shifted her weight on her left foot, rubbing her ice cold trousers together to get a little warmth from it. She noticed that Serena was shivering as well despite her attempt to hide it.  
  
  
  
Bernie frowned in worry and bites her lip. “Why are you out here in the park? You’ll freeze to death – especially with what you are wearing.” She pointed to her thin jacket and slim trousers. “It’s like three degrees out here!”  
  
  
  
“I left a little bit later today and when I got home I locked myself out by accident. Jason’s asleep, I think. I tried knocking but I heard no answer and when I say he’s a heavy sleeper, I mean he’s a really heavy sleeper. You’d be lucky if a bulldozer would wake him up once he’s out.” Serena shook her head with an amused scoff before she sobered up and frowned as she looked back up at Bernie. “And I forgot the key.”  
  
  
  
“I’m surprised that Jason would lock the door,” Bernie raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
Serena smiled and nodded slowly. “Yeah, he always does that. Just to be on the safe side, plus the lock’s kinda broken at the moment and it locks itself sometimes. I should really get it fixed soon.”  
  
  
  
“Well, you can stay at my place for the night, if you want,” Bernie offered, without thinking about it first. She flashed Serena a sheepish smile. “I mean it’s Christmas Eve and it’s not like I have anyone else to spend it with.”  
  
  
  
“Aren’t you visiting Cameron and Charlotte tomorrow?” Serena asked with a furrowed brown. She stood up from her position on the bench, stretching her sore and cold muscles with a small groan.  
  
  
  
Bernie shook her head and smiled sadly. “Cancelled.” She said simply before letting out a sigh. “I can’t go anywhere, my car broke down yesterday. I called them letting them know I wouldn’t be there.” Bernie sniffed again, feeling the disappointment hit her again. She couldn’t help but feel like she was letting down her kids again and it pained her. She was still trying to make amends with them both.  
  
  
  
“What about you? Is it just you and Jason?”   
  
  
  
Serena nodded her head with a small sad smile. “Yeah.” She wanted nothing more than to spend it with Elinor, but she always came up with an excuse. She was busy. She already had plans. Every rejection felt like a stab in the heart but she tried not to think about it too much if she did she would just start crying.  
  
  
  
Bernie looked down and then back up and smiled with a glimmer in her eyes. “You could uh, do you want to spend Christmas with me? You and Jason, I mean. You um, don’t have to, obviously. It was just a thought.” Bernie trailed off, expecting rejection.  
  
  
  
She looked up and let out a small laugh at the dumbstruck look on Serena’s face.  
  
  
  
“At least stay the night, I wouldn’t want someone finding you frozen to death,” Bernie teased, as she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear again. “You can call or text Jason letting him know she he doesn’t worry too much when he wakes up and you’re not there.”  
  
  
  
Serena blinked herself out of her frozen stance. “Uh, yeah. Okay.” She spoke softly, still taken aback at Bernie’s offer.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Bernie was now wearing her pyjamas, red and blue checkered flannels with a white fluffy dressing gown covered on top. She exited her bedroom carrying a big bundle of sheets and pillows and blankets before depositing them at one end of the couch, ready for Serena to make it into a make-shift bed. Her flat wasn't big enough for two bedrooms so Serena had to take the couch, it was a pull out though and quite comfortable. But she supposed Serena would be the judge of that after spending 8 hours trying to get comfortable on the thing.  
  
  
  
She'd given Serena some pyjamas to put on since she only had her work clothes and she couldn't imagine they'd be that comfortable to sleep in. Her clothes were a bit too baggy and lanky on Serena but Bernie couldn't help but think she looked adorable. Something about seeing Serena in her clothes made her heart warm, the endless scenarios that popped into her head about what it would be like if she and Serena lived together. Of domesticated bliss. She shook her thoughts away, she couldn't allow herself to get too carried away. It would never happen so she may as well just forget it.   
  
  
  
Serena had plopped herself on the other end of the couch, just giving herself a moment to take in her surroundings. This was the first time of Serena seeing her flat and although it wasn't much it did it's job.   
  
  
  
"Do you want a glass of wine?" Bernie asked, carrying out a bottle of Merlot, two glasses in her other hand.  
  
  
  
Serena eyed the bottle and a small grin spread on her face. "Oh, go on then. I'll just have the one." But everyone knew it was never just one with Serena.   
  
  
  
Serena watched as Bernie poured the glasses after sitting down beside her on the couch.  
  
  
  
"Thanks. For letting me stay." Serena smiled genuinely, taking the offered glass once Bernie had finished pouring.  
  
  
  
"It's okay, I couldn't just leave you sitting in the cold all night. Consider it my good deed of the day." Bernie let out a small laugh, clinking her glass with Serena's.  
  
  
  
Serena just nodded her head, accepting that for an answer as she took a slow sip of the wine.  
  
  
  
They sat in silence for a while just deep in thought whilst they drank their wine, finishing the first glass and re-filling for their second.  
  
  
  
"Did you mean it?" Serena asked suddenly, sharp eyes focused on the blonde woman sat beside her.  
  
  
  
"Did I mean what?"   
  
  
  
Serena rolled her eyes. "You want me, me and Jason to spend Christmas with you?" She clarified.  
  
  
  
Bernie smiled softly before nodding her head once. "Yeah, I mean if you want to. It would be nice not to spend another Christmas alone." She twisted her mouth, she didn't mean for it come out like she was fishing for sympathy. She just really liked Serena's company, she liked Jason too and she thought it would be a good opportunity to get to know him better, one-on-one.   
  
  
  
"Okay." Serena spoke, her voice soft and her eyes even softer.  
  
  
  
"Okay? You mean you—— you want to——"  
  
  
  
"Spend Christmas with you yes." Serena finished for her with a soft laugh. "Jason and I would love to."  
  
  
  
Bernie's face broke out into a beaming smile, feeling warm all over. "Okay. That's— that's great!"  
  
  
  
Serena let out a small laugh at how delighted Bernie looked, it was clear that Bernie had been expecting her to turn her down, give some sort of excuse at why she couldn't but Serena couldn't think of a better way to spend Christmas than with Bernie and Jason. Sure, it wouldn't cover up the aching hole in her chest at not having Elinor there with them but it was a closer alternative. 


	23. kind of, sort of, maybe in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23 of 24. Prompt: “we took our kids to santa’s grotto and they both wished we would get together”
> 
> AU where Fletcher just has the one son, Theo and Raf has a daughter named Ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all, hi!! how is your day going??? good??? great!!  
> this is probably the longest one i've written so far but i really like it and i hope you do too bc flaf are cute af. i haven't looked back through it as per so if there are any mistakes i apologise.  
> one last thing omg this thing ends tomorrow i'm so sad!! this month has gone so fast i swear??? ugh, anyway. enjoy the flaf fluff!!

Fletcher woke up with a groan, the blaring alarm sounding in his ear. He reached over and slammed the button down to make it stop, he honestly felt like he’d only been asleep for an hour. His eyes felt heavy and he struggled to keep them open and then suddenly he felt a big weight land on his stomach, he let out a small hug, the wind knocked out of him.  
  
  
  
He looked down with a sleepy smile at his six-year-old son splayed out across his chest, looking back up at him with a toothy grin. “It’s Christmas Eve Eve, Daddy. C’mon, you’ve got to get up!” Little Theo enthused as he reached up to tug on Fletch’s arm.  
  
  
  
Fletcher let out a small chuckle. “Okay, okay. I know you’re excited to go see Santa but we’re not going for a couple more hours yet. Why don’t you go see if Raf is up yet?”  
  
  
  
“Okay.” Theo jumped up and tumbled off the bed with a small giggling, running out of the room to go and see if his best friend and roommate was still sleeping.  
  
  
  
Fletcher took a moment to reach his arms above his head, stretching out his tired muscles and wincing when he heard a few cracks. He let out a yawn before he figured he better get up and dressed and start the kids on some breakfast. Theo could skip the sugary cereal this morning, he thought. He already seemed hyper enough, he didn’t want him bouncing off the walls all day.  
  
  
  
The flat was small but it was just big enough for him, Theo and Raf and his daughter Ella. Theo and Ella were a similar age and for the most part got on pretty well which was a relief. It would make life so much harder if they just fought all the time.  
  
  
  
Raf had moved in about a year ago, after a pretty bad break up, he was struggling for a place to go. He needed somewhere for both him and Ella and Fletcher thought he would help out a friend in need. They’d been pretty close friends anyway, working together at the same hospital and having similar interests and lives, they just clicked.  
  
  
  
Everything was going swimmingly until the one day that Fletcher realised that his feelings had reached beyond just friends. It was hard for them not to. They spent pretty much every single day together, if not at work then at home. They were pretty much inseparable. Which made Fletcher's new found crush a lot harder to deal with.  
  
  
  
It was ridiculous.  
  
  
  
He tried to push his feelings down but every time Raf laughed at one of his jokes or looked at him the way that he did with his amused smile and the glint in his eyes. Oh man, his eyes. He was well and truly fucked when it came to Raf’s eyes. They might just be the most beautiful eyes that Fletcher had ever seen. The blue of his irises so blue that Fletch feared if he looked too long he might just drown in them completely.  
  
  
  
C’mon Fletch, get a grip. He pinched himself.  
  
  
  
It would never happen so there was no point in indulging in his fantasies, it would only hurt the more when the realisation came. Raf would probably soon get a girlfriend and then that would be that. He would have to watch and pine and he honestly didn’t know what he was going to do when that would eventually happen.

 

He shook his head, he shouldn’t be thinking about that right now. He should be getting a shower and getting dressed. He sighed to himself, deflating just slightly before he walked into his en-suite bathroom to grab a shower.  
  
  
  
Once Fletcher was showered and dressed, he walked on through to the kitchen. He was surprised to see the three other occupants of the apartment sat at the dining table. Two of them eating cereal and one with their head hung low over a cup of coffee. Fletcher smirked, it looked like Raf was just as tired as he was.  
  
  
  
He walked over to the table and sat in the only available spot left, opposite Raf.  
  
  
  
“Theo come wake you too?” Fletcher smirked already knowing the answer, watching as Raf jumped at the sudden sound of his voice before he lifted his head and looked blearily at him.  
  
  
  
Raf lifted one hand to rub the sleep out of his eye whilst he stifled a yawn. Like Fletcher, he had been awake most of the night and right now all he wanted to do was go back and collapse back into bed but he knew that wasn’t an option.  
  
  
  
He nodded his head and lifted the coffee cup to his lips to take a long sip. “If by wake me up, he came and jumped on my head then shouted in my ear, then sure he woke me up.” Raf drawled, his lips twitching with amusement.  
  
  
  
Fletcher let out a loud laugh before reaching over to ruffle the top of Theo’s head. “That’s my boy.”  
  
  
  
Raf just rolled his eyes.

 

* * *

 

Raf excused himself to get dressed whilst Fletcher cleared up the breakfast. He had now had his own cup of coffee, well two to be exact to help wake him up. He then helped Theo and Ella get dressed so they would all be ready to go once Raf had sorted himself out.  
  
  
  
Fletcher was just helping Ella into her winter coat when Raf reappeared out of his bedroom.  
  
  
  
Fletcher glanced over at him and had to stall for a minute, taking in Raf’s appearance. He was wearing tight jeans and a polar neck jumper and Fletcher couldn’t figure out how he could look so adorable and so hot at the same time. He shook his head, focusing back on the task at hand and pulling Ella’s arm through the sleeve of her coat.  
  
  
  
Theo and Ella shared a knowing look that was missed by Fletcher and Raf. Once Fletcher was satisfied that the kids were both wrapped up and warm enough. He clapped his hands together. “Okay, let’s go.” He let out a grin, grabbing his own coat off the clothes hook where it hung right beside the door. Raf did the same, shrugging it on as he closed the door behind them.  
  
  
  
“So, you excited?” Raf asked the kids with a beaming smile which only grew brighter as the kids shouted “Yeah!” in unison.  
  
  
  
Raf glanced over at Fletch only to find him already looking at him, they shared a smile before Fletcher looked away.

 

* * *

 

The line for Santa was predictably long so Raf and Fletch took that as an opportunity to catch up. They hadn’t really had a chance to do that recently, what with it being the Christmas period, they both had been so busy. They both had had longer shifts at the hospital, not to mention all the chaos at home what with trying to organise the Christmas decorations and the tree.  
  
  
  
It had been such a nightmare, it was almost like everything they tried to do just failed. They already had to replace the Christmas tree once because the stupid plastic stand at the bottom somehow broke, god knows how. That’s what you get for getting a fake tree instead of a real one he supposed.  
  
  
  
Every night this week, either one of them or both of them just went straight to bed out of exhaustion. It wasn’t that they both had been purposely ignoring each other, they’d just both been so flat out that they hadn’t been able to make time for one another.  
  
  
  
Raf felt a little bad about it. He couldn’t remember the last time they’d managed to sit down to have a proper chat that lasted longer than five minutes. He’d actually missed speaking to the other man more than he thought he would. Sometimes those little chats made his day a little lighter. Fletcher was a natural comedian and always found a way to make him laugh whether that was from his stupid jokes or from re-telling a story that always managed to be funnier the second time around.  
  
  
  
Raf didn’t allow himself to ponder on his feelings for Fletch too often, he knew there wasn’t a chance in hell that Fletch would feel the same way. The guy who was larger than life could probably have whoever he wanted so why would he want him. The small Scottish bloke that he worked with.  
  
  
  
He cleared his throat willing himself to forget those thoughts, instead concentrating on the moving line. They weren’t that far from the front now. He was glad, his feet were started to ache from standing still for so long.  
  
  
  
Before long they had reached the front of the queue and Raf smiled at the fake Santa sitting on his throne in the small grotto.  
  
  
  
Fletcher leant down so he was the same height as his son giving him an encouraging smile. “Go on then, Santa wants to know your Christmas wish list.” He grinned before giving the boy a gentle shove towards him.  
  
  
  
Theo walked tentatively forward, suddenly nervous. He approached the Santa who offered him a friendly smile before tapping his right thigh. Theo perched himself there, offering a small shy smile back at Santa.  
  
  
  
“Hey, little guy. What’s your name?” The Santa asked, his voice coming out a lot softer than what Theo was expecting. He sounded like a kind man.  
  
  
  
“Theo.” He said after a minute.  
  
  
  
“Ah, yes.Theo, that’s right! Now, Theo have you been a good boy or a bad boy this year?” Santa looked at him seriously but this time there was no hesitation in Theo’s answer.  
  
  
  
“A good boy!” He exclaimed with a toothy grin.  
  
  
  
Santa let out a low chuckle. “Good, good. Now Theo what is is that you would like for Christmas? What’s at the top of your list?”  
  
  
  
Theo glanced over at where Fletch, Raf and Ella were stood. Fletch and Raf were looked over at him with proud smiles, he glanced down at Ella who simply gave him a small nod and Theo smiled looking back at Santa. He leant in close to whisper into his ear, not wanting his dad and Raf to hear. “What I want is for my Daddy and Raf to get together. They’re so in love but they’re just too stupid to realise it.” Theo pulled back with a small giggle, hoping he wasn’t going to get told off for calling Raf and Fletcher stupid.  
  
  
  
The Santa looked over as Theo was whispering into his ear to figure out who Theo’s father could be. He spotted him quickly and the man stood beside him and a small smile pulled at his lips. It was an interesting wish, that’s for sure.  
  
  
  
Theo jumped back down off of Santa’s knee and ran back to his Daddy, hugging him around his legs.  
  
  
  
Fletcher just looked down with a small laugh, he bent down and picked the boy up. At six years old he was definitely getting too big and heavy for him to be picking him up all the time. But Fletcher didn’t like to think about how quick little Theo was growing, Fletcher wrapped his arms around him as Theo’s arms wrapped themselves around Fletcher’s neck tightly.  
  
  
  
“How was that? Was that good?” Fletch asked, his mouth slightly muffled by the hood on Theo’s coat.  
  
  
  
Theo nodded his head vigorously before wiggling and jumping back down to the ground. When he looked around he saw that Ella was already in the place where he had just been, sat on Santa’s knee.  
  
  
  
Theo looked over, watching her carefully, trying to read her lips as she spoke but he wasn’t stood at the right angle to be able to see properly. Ella answered pretty much the same as Theo had before, having been asked the exact same questions.  
  
  
  
Ella glanced over at them all stood there and Theo gave her a subtle thumbs up, Ella smile a gapped-tooth grin in return before turning her attention back to Santa who was asking her another question. It came time for Ella to tell Santa what she wanted for Christmas.  
  
  
  
She leant in and once again her answer was very similar to Theo’s. “Well, uh. My Daddy and me daddy’s best friend are stood over there and they are totally in love with each other. Everyone knows it. Even me and Theo. For Christmas I just really want them to stop pretending and admit they love each other.” She spoke, swinging her legs as she told him, glancing over at where they all stood every so often.  
  
  
  
Santa let out a small laugh, so both of the kids wanted to see those two men together. Huh. Maybe some match-making from the old Santa Claus was in order. He waited for the little girl to jump off her lap before getting up himself, he called to the rest of the queue saying he was taking a half hour break. He ignored the grumbles and groans coming from the crowd and instead made his way over to the two men that he presumed were Theo and Ella’s daddies, trying to catch them before they began to walk away.  
  
  
  
He cleared his throat loudly. “Um, could you just wait a minute?” He called and the two men looked back over at him with puzzled looks on their face.  
  
  
  
Theo and Ella smirked each other, reaching out their hands to make a high-five.  
  
  
  
“Uh, yeah?” Fletch spoke, glancing the Santa up and down questioningly.  
  
  
  
“It just so happens that your two kids have wished the very same thing.”  
  
  
  
Raf looked dow at Theo and Ella before looking back at the Santa, he was pretty sure the wishes weren’t supposed to be exposed so he didn’t know why the Santa had come over to tell them this.  
  
  
  
“Um, okay... and?” Raf spoke, his words drawn out as he tried to understand what the Santa was getting at.  
  
  
  
“You see the thing is, what they wished for is **—** **—** well, that you two get together.”  
  
  
  
Raf and Fletcher shot their heads to look at each other in shock in quite a comical action before looking back at the Santa. They both blushed a deep red, stumbling over their words whilst not knowing what to say.  
  
  
  
“What? I **—** **—** ”  
  
  
  
“That’s... no.”  
  
  
  
“But we...”  
  
  
  
Santa let out a loud belly laugh. “Apparently you two are head over heels in love but you’re too scared to admit it. Isn’t that right, guys?” He pointed the last part of the question to the two kids stood by his feet.  
  
  
  
They both let out a few childish laughs before nodding their heads in agreement.  
  
  
  
“Yeah! Dad, we know you love each other. You may as well just admit it now!” Ella exclaimed with a small grin, Theo chipping in shortly after. “Yeah, c’mon Daddy. Just admit it!” Theo exclaimed, jumping up and down as he looked up at them.  
  
  
  
It was fair to say that the two men were completely speechless. It was something they both had wished for but only in their heads. Had they really been that obvious with their affections, did the whole hospital think the same thing?  
  
  
  
Raf let out a big sigh, his eyes darting everywhere but at Fletcher’s. How the hell was he supposed to get out of this?  
  
  
  
“I mean. would it really be such a bad thing if we **—** **—**?” Fletcher spoke after a long moment of silence. He thought he may as well just give it a chance. If they had been wrong and Raf turned him down then at least he would know and he could stop his pining and move on.  
  
  
  
Raf looked at Fletch in shock, his mouth hung open and his eyes wide. Had he just? He had. After the shock subsided, he allowed a small smile to spread across his face.  
  
  
  
“No. No, it wouldn’t.”  
  
  
  
Fletcher released a breath he hadn’t even realised he’d been holding at the response. He felt like his heart had stopped at the tense moment where he just had to watch Raf’s shocked face, waiting for a response.  
  
  
  
Fletcher allowed a small grin to spread on his own face. “You mean, you?”  
  
  
  
“Yeah.” Raf replied with an easy smile, Fletcher didn’t have to speak the whole sentence for Raf to know what he meant. “And you?” He asked, just to be sure.  
  
  
  
“Yeah.” He nodded his head as he answered, the smile on his face revealing everything.  
  
  
  
“Good.” Raf smiled brightly, they just stood there staring at each other for a minute, trying to silently communicate all of their feelings through one glance at each other.  
  
  
  
Fletcher smirked before reaching out to grab the front of Raf’s ridiculous jumper and pulling him close to him. He pressed his lips against Raf’s unable to stop the smile from spreading. He was still in disbelief. He pulled back after a moment and looked at Raf.  
  
  
  
He still had his eyes closed and he had to wait for a moment for him to re-open them, once his eyes found his again he couldn’t mistake the look in them, the look of love, of loving, of finally finding a reason to be happy after a long year of heartbreak.  
  
  
  
Fletcher leant forward and pressed another quick chaste kiss to Raf’s lips before pulling back and giving him a look of promise. This would have to wait until later. But it certainly wasn’t over, oh no, it was just beginning.  
  
  
  
Raf came back to the real world and looked down to Theo tugging on the sleeve of his arm. “Does this mean you’re going to be my other Daddy now?” He asked so innocently but Raf now knew there was a whole world of mischievousness behind those brown eyes.  
  
  
  
He let out a loud laugh. “We’ll see buddy, we’ll see.” He ruffled his hair with a small grin, much like Fletcher did early.  
  
  
  
He noticed that the Santa had walked away and was sat back in this throne, motioning new kids forward.  
  
  
  
Fletch let out a content sigh and they began walking away from Santa’s grotto and further into the Christmas market.  
  
  
  
Theo and Ella looked at each other with a happy victory, sharing another high-five.  
  
  
  
They were happy, their Christmas wish had come true.


	24. blue christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE FINAL CHAPTER.
> 
> Day 24 of 24. Prompt: Raf gets sick and Fletch has to look after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST OF ALL I'M SORRY THIS IS SO LATE. My alarm failed to go off so my "nap" turned into an all night sleep, so I'm sorry if this seems a bit rushed but I've literally just written it now at 4 am. Oops.
> 
> Secondly, I just want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone that has read, left kudos, left a review, all that good stuff. This is a pretty big deal for me because this is the first time I've been able to finish something like this. I'm the typical start something then don't finish it kind of guy. I'm terrible when it comes to writing stories, I end up just procrastinating and never finishing it. But the fact I've been able to keep with this and post a new chapter EVERY DAY is crazy, but great!
> 
> So yes, a big thank you and MERRY CHRISTMAS. I hope you have a wonderful day, love you.

"Gaa-choo!"  
  
  
  
Fletcher heard the sneeze from the other room as he was cleaning up the kitchen in preparation for cooking the—spectacular, he was assuring everyone—Christmas dinner. It was Christmas Eve tomorrow and he had just been out shopping for everything he would need. He was determined to make this Christmas a good one, as it had been a rough year for everyone.   
  
  
  
"Fletch."  
  
  
  
He looked up from sorting through a cupboard, looking for the right sized pan to cook the turkey in, to find Raf standing in the kitchen still in his pyjamas and, looking like he hadn't slept all night.  
  
  
  
"Mate, you look terrible, what's wrong?" Fletch asked, frowning as he looked him over.  
  
  
  
Raf sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve, leaving a mark that made Fletch cringe in disgust. "My nose won’t stop running and my head hurt and I feel very cold."  
  
  
  
Fletch's heart sank at the words. "Sounds like you caught a nasty cold, mate.  
  
  
  
He knew he didn’t need telling, he was a doctor. He knew very well what a cold was.  
  
  
  
“Gee thanks, Sherlock. Didn’t think of that.” Raf rolled his eyes, his voice coming out all deep and nasally.   
  
  
  
Fletcher smirked, good to know he still had his sense of humour.  
  
  
  
Raf let out another wet sneeze that he only barely covered with his arm. Fletch cringed slightly, he wasn't exactly a germaphobe, but in the kitchen… when he was trying to prepare the Christmas dinner. He let out a sigh and stepped forward, grabbing Raf by the arm and steering him out of the kitchen and back towards his bedroom.  
  
  
  
"You need to go back to bed. I don’t need you contaminating the kitchen with all your germs, oh and try and not spread your germs everywhere, I would really rather the kids didn’t catch your cold as well. Now, get some rest. I'll find you some medicine and take your temperature. Okay?"  
  
  
  
Raf huffed, he didn’t appreciate Fletcher talking to him like a child.  
  
  
  
Alas Raf went willingly and allowed himself to be tucked back into bed, letting out a harsh sneeze in Fletcher's face in the process. He closed his eyes in a long-suffering manner and let out a groan.  
  
  
  
Fletcher let out a groan and glared at Raf.   
  
  
  
“Sorry,” Raf mumbled, his eyes still closed.  
  
  
  
Fletcher went to grab a glass of orange juice before he returned to Raf who was curled in the bed, miserably breathing through his mouth.  
  
  
  
"Here, drink this," Fletcher offered him the cold glass of orange juice and Raf gratefully took it and drained the whole glass in only a few seconds, gasping for breath afterwards, his nose clogged.   
  
  
  
"I can' fucking breade," Raf whined insufferably, his nose so stuffed that his words came out garbled.  
  
  
  
It was like he had never had a cold before, he knew how this shit worked yet he was still acting like a baby about it. Fletcher sighed, rolling his eyes before reaching for the box of tissues from the desk in the corner and handing them to Raf.  
  
  
  
Raf reached for a tissue and blew his nose hard. He sighed, able to breathe a little better and looked at Fletcher with a grateful expression.  
  
  
  
Fletcher went to get Raf some more juice before he handed him the glass and two tablets. "Here, take this. Should make you feel a bit better.”   
  
  
  
Raf took the tablets with the glass of orange juice, before taking a longer sip. He reached his hand out and placed the glass on the coaster on his bedside table, leaving some for later.   
  
  
  
He slid further into the bed with a small grateful smile on his lips. “Thanks, Fletch. I know I’m being a pain.”   
  
  
  
Fletcher smiled, watching as Raf closed his eyes clear that the exhaustion was getting to him. A few hours sleep would probably do him some good anyway.   
  
  
  
He pulled another blanket over him before he went back to organising stuff in the kitchen.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Unfortunately, Raf only got worse as the day went on and early the next morning, he woke Fletcher up by vomiting. Fletch hurried to Raf's side, grabbing him around the middle before he took a face plant into the toilet.  
  
  
  
"Easy, buddy," he said gently.  
  
  
  
“Feel awful, Fletch.” Raf said tiredly, leaning against his best mate, having no strength left.  
  
  
  
“I know mate, I know.” Fletcher frowned before sitting Raf on the edge of the bath. He went to the sink for a cup of water and a washcloth and told Raf to rinse his mouth out. He then wiped Raf’s face with it but had to stop as the sick man scrambled for the toilet again and proceeded to throw up once more.  
  
  
  
"Aw, Raf," Fletch said with a sigh as he patted him on the back as the other man crouched on the bathroom floor, trembling. "I hope you don't have a stomach bug now too."  
  
  
  
"I think it's just the fever," Raf said after he had gotten cleaned up and put back into bed. Fletch checked his temperature and sighed. "It's at 103.5. We need to cool you off."  
  
  
  
Raf whined. "I'm already, c-cold," He protested, shivering as Fletch stripped off the robe and sweat-soaked henley he had been wearing and changed them for a t-shirt and a light blanket. Raf groaned as Fletch wet some cloths to put over his forehead.  
  
  
  
“I know you feel cold but you’re burning up, mate. I need to cool you down to get the fever to break.” Fletcher couldn’t believe he had to explain this.  
  
  
  
It was a long night for Fletch as he had to watch over Raf. He threw up one more time, but thankfully seemed to be done after that so they could rule out stomach flu. His fever continued through the next morning, stubborn and refusing to break. He moved him out to the couch so he could watch Christmas movies on TV and hang out with the kids for a little while.  
  
  
  
Fletch knew that the kids would catch a cold at some point anyway, there was no need to keep Raf secluded just in fear that they might catch something. Plus Fletch would be able to hear him better if anything happened.   
  
  
  
Most of the day, Fletch sat at his feet and watched the movies with them. He talked about his favourite movies and his least favourite, and whatever the hell Krampus was. Though most of the time, Raf just dozed, between sneezes and doses of medicine and bouts of a wet cough that had cropped up that morning. At least his fever finally broke that afternoon, taking away a little bit of the discomfort.  
  
  
  
Fletch helped him back into his room and allowed him to sleep in peace and quiet.  
  
  
  
The next morning, early, Fletch got up and tiptoed out to the kitchen to make coffee when he was accosted by his eldest daughter Evie, already there with two mugs in her hands.  
  
  
  
"Merry Christmas, Dad!" she grinned, shoving a hot cup into Fletcher's sleepy hands.  
  
  
  
After he got over his shock, Fletcher grinned back at her, slinging an arm around her shoulders. "Come on, let's go wake Raf up."  
  
  
  
They went to the room where Raf was still sleeping deeply, curled under his blanket. Fletcher reached out and gently shook his shoulder. Raf murmured something and stirred, his eyes flicking open, slightly dazed and looking up into Fletch and Evie's grinning faces.  
  
  
  
Merry Christmas, Raf!" they said in unison.  
  
  
  
"Oh, is it Christmas already?" he asked, slightly confused and tired, rubbing his eyes as he tried to sit up. Fletcher hurried to help him as Evie put pillows behind his back.  
  
  
  
"Yup, you slept most of yesterday. How are you feeling?"  
  
  
  
Raf took a moment to take stock of his body and shrugged. "Better, I think."  
  
  
  
"Great!" Fletcher said and started piling presents on to Raf’s bed whilst Evie went to grab the rest of the kids.  
  
  
  
Once everyone was settled on the bed, Fletch clapped his hands together. "Alright, let's get to it!"  
  
  
  
They all sat on Raf’s bed and opened their gifts, laughing as they saw what they had gotten each other. Before watching the kids open theirs, smiling at the joy on their faces as they got what they wanted.  
  
  
  
Afterwards, they took the day to just relax and enjoy each other's company, and Fletcher worked on making the Christmas dinner while Raf and the kids lounged about in the living room, watching more Christmas movies. Helping Theo build a lego set on the coffee table and listening to Evie as she told him some stories about her friends.  
  
  
  
All in all, Raf decided it wasn’t too bad of a Christmas, even he was sick through it. He certainly wouldn't have wanted to spend his Christmas anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts feel free to send them to me at merryberena.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
